Entre las sombras
by beth726
Summary: Una verdad oculta en su interior, pesadillas constantes y la aparición de nuevas personas pondrán el mundo de Azusa de cabeza. Deja de ser cobarde y enfrenta tus miedos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de mi más reciente obra.**

 **Antes quiero aclarar que esta historia se desarrolla en el segundo año escolar de Azusa y ella no conoce a las chicas.**

 **Espero les guste, ahora sí, disfruten de esta historia.**

― ¡DONDE ESTA!― grito una voz en medio de toda esa obscuridad.

―no sé de qué me hablas― dijo la voz temblorosa de una chica.

Pudo sentir una mano en su cuello, intento luchar pero no podía ver nada, lo único que escuchaba era su propia respiración entrecortada luchando por respirar ¿así terminaría todo? Moriría de esa manera sin siquiera entender nada.

Poco a poco comenzó a perder sus sentidos, dejo de moverse, faltaba poco para dejar de sentir, lo sabía, todo terminaba así…

 **Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip** …

― ¡NOOO!― se levantó respirando con dificultad, por inercia se llevó una mano al cuello, tocio un poco intentando recuperar el aliento, su cuerpo temblaba y estaba empapada en sudor.

―otra vez ese sueño― murmuro la chica de cabello largo obscuro y ojos cafés-rojizos.

―Azusa, hora del desayuno― escucho decir a su madre desde la planta baja de la casa.

― ¡enseguida voy!―grito intentando sonar normal.

La chica se levanto y decidió darse una ducha, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto la figura encapuchada que la observaba desde la rama de un árbol cerca de su ventana.

―así que eres tu― dijo el vigilante antes de desaparecer.

* * *

―te vez cansada ¿no dormiste bien?― pregunto Jun a su amiga.

― ¿Qué? Si dormí, solo que… tuve una pesadilla― dijo sin muchos ánimos antes de dejarse caer en su asiento.

―bueno― dijo la de pelo rizado ―escuche que han transferido a una alumna hoy, estará en nuestra clase― dijo emocionada.

―" _¿una nueva alumna? Pero es mitad del ciclo escolar"_ ― Azusa estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que cuando se dio cuanta la profesora ya estaba delante de ellos con una chica a su lado. La chica era castaña de grandes ojos chocolates y una sonrisa amable.

―clase, ella es una nueva alumna que a partir de hoy estará con nosotros, ¿quieres presentarte?― pidió la profesora a la joven.

―mi nombre es Hirasawa Ui, es un placer compartir clase con todos ustedes, espero que os llevemos bien― dijo haciendo una reverencia al final.

―bien, siéntate detrás de Suzuki-san― dijo señalando a Jun ―y Nakano-san― dijo mirando a Azusa ― ¿serias tan amable de mostrarle la escuela a Hirasawa durante el receso?―

Azusa que aun seguía algo distraída simplemente acepto, su distracción no le permitió ver que durante el resto de la clase estaba siendo observada por un par de ojos castaños.

* * *

En una gran mansión se encontraba una mujer de larga cabellera castaña y gafas, revisaba unos documentos los cuales parecían bastante antiguos hasta que sintió algo diferente en el ambiente.

― ¿Qué te tomo tanto tiempo?― pregunto sin despegar la vista de los papeles― debías regresar ayer por la tarde―

―estaba asegurándome que el objetivo era el correcto, además debía ver que Ui estuviera bien― dijo una figura de capucha saliendo de las sombras.

―ella está perfectamente entrenada para solucionar cualquier problema que se presente, no tienes por qué preocuparte, en todo caso debe ser su hermana quien lo haga―

La persona misteriosa se quitó la capucha dejando ver su cabello castaño claro y unos brillantes ojos ámbar ―de acuerdo, me atrapaste…la verdad es que tenía mucho que no jugaba videojuegos, además quería ir a la playa― dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

― ¿Qué fuiste a dónde?― pregunto una chica de larga cabellera negra y ojos grises entrando a la habitación seguida por una chica rubia y de ojos azules.

―Mugi-chan, Mio…tanto tiempo sin verlas ¿Cómo han estado?― dijo nerviosa mientras daba un paso hacia atrás ante la mirada amenazante de la morena.

―me alegra que se lleven tan bien― dijo Mugi mientras servía te de manera delicada ―Mio-chan jamás lo admitirá pero el mes que estuviste fuera te extraño mucho― dijo con una sonrisa.

―Mio-chan me extraño― dijo la castaña acercándose a la morena para abrazarla y solo gano un golpe en la cabeza.

―dejen de pelear, ahora tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer― dijo la mujer de gafas

― Pero Sawa-chan Mio me pego― se quejó Ritsu.

― ¿Dónde está Yui?― pregunto la mujer mirando a todos lados.

En la azotea del lugar estaba una castaña de ojos color chocolate mirando hacia el cielo, tenía un mechón de cabello cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, estaba relajada o al menos eso parecía.

―así que por fin la hemos encontrado― dijo con una aire de nostalgia ―el fin ha comenzado―

* * *

―y dime Hirasawa ¿de dónde eres?― pregunto Jun a la castaña mientras caminaban por el patio de la escuela junto con Azusa.

―en realidad he sido educada en casa― dijo Ui algo nerviosa.

― ¿en casa? ―pregunto asombrada Azusa ― ¿entonces es la primera vez que estudias en una escuela?―

―no, yo estudie en una escuela normal parte de la primaria― dijo antes de hacer una pausa como pensando sus respuestas, algo que Jun noto ―pero luego enferme y tuve que educarme en casa― dijo algo nerviosa.

―entiendo, lamentamos si te sientes incomoda con nuestras preguntas, es bueno que estés mejor― dijo Azusa.

―y dime Hirasawa―dijo Jun ― ¿tienes hermanos?―

―llámame Ui solamente…y sí, tengo una hermana mayor, bueno, aunque solo es por un año― dijo sonriendo de manera normal.

― ¿enserio? ¿Y ella también estudia aquí?― pregunto Jun notando como Ui se tensaba de nuevo.

―no, ella sigue estudiando en casa― dijo algo nerviosa.

― ¿está enferma?― preguntó Azusa.

―no, ella está bien, solo que no le gusta mucho venir a la escuela― dijo sin mirar a las chicas ―el receso esta por terminar, creo que debemos volver a clases― dijo antes de caminar de regreso.

―esa chica es algo extraña― dijo Jun a Azusa.

―creo que un poco― dijo la morena.

* * *

―su nombre es Azusa Nakano, tiene 16 años, estudia el segundo año de preparatoria, no pertenece a ningún club, por lo que pude observar es una alumna aplicada, vive con sus padres los cuales son músicos y toca la guitarra― dijo Ritsu a las demás chicas que estaban sentadas en una mesa ovalada bebiendo te.

―parece una chica normal― dijo Mugi mientras servía una taza para Ritsu.

―siempre parecen normales― dijo Sawako quitándose las gafas ―es una suerte que pudimos infiltrar a Ui en su misma clase―

―Sawa-chan, Ui es mi hermana menor ¿estas segura que estará a salvo?― pregunto Yui algo preocupada.

―no te preocupes por ella Yui, mientras no tengamos noticias de los rastreadores todo está bien, además Ui es muy fuerte y sabrá como defenderse, aun así mantendremos la vigilancia― dijo Mio.

―debes dar la gracias a Mugi quien dio el dinero para que Ui pudiera entrar ― dijo Sawako mirando a la rubia.

―saben que mi fortuna está a sus servicios― dijo Mugi con una mirada soñadora ―además esto es de interés para todas―

―esta fotografía la tome hoy mientras ella iba a la escuela― dijo sacando una fotografía de Azusa con su uniforme escolar.

―es linda― dijo Mugi pasándoles la foto a las demás.

―así que ella es Azusa― dijo Yui al tener la fotografía en sus manos ―la persona que nos salvara o destruirá―

.

.

 **Bien ¿Qué tal? Espero que haya sido de su agrado, como ven hay mucho misterio en esta historia, o eso creo yo :p**

 **En fin, como les he mencionado antes he estado muy, pero muy ocupada así que no había podido escribir nada antes, pero he organizado mejor mi tiempo y poder escribir en mis ratos libres.**

 **En fin, sin nada más que decir me despido, lean y sean felices.**


	2. Chapter 2

―me alegra haber ensayado toda la historia antes de ir a la escuela― dijo Ui algo nerviosa ― es tan extraño volver a una escuela normal―

Todas las demás escuchaban atentas el relato de Ui mientras cenaban en un gran comedor.

―entonces no hay nada sospechoso aun― dijo Sawako antes de beber de su copa de vino.

―aun así no podemos bajar la guardia, ahora es cuando debemos estar más alertas, que no haya señales de un rastreador, no significa que no estén vigilando ya― dijo Ritsu.

―creo de debemos hacer más guardias, Mio y yo podemos empezar mañana― dijo Mugi ― si somos dos será más fácil detener una amenaza―

―Sería una interesante combinación― dijo Sawako ―supongo que está bien, pero por favor, sean discretas―

―Mugi y yo siempre somos discretas, deberías decirle eso a Ritsu y Yui― dijo Mio mirando a las demás.

― ¡oye! No es culpa nuestras que nos hayamos confundido― dijo ofendida Ritsu.

― traumaron a un pobre chico― dijo Mio alzando la voz ―tienen suerte que quedo inconsciente y no las pudo reconocer―

―Yui apóyame― dijo Ritsu mirando a Yui quien parecía estar pensando en otra cosa ―hey, Yui―

* * *

Mientras en la casa Nakano, Azusa cenaba con sus padres contándoles sobre su día de clases.

―es una chica amable y muy responsable, al ser educada en casa es muy lista― decía Azusa.

―me alegra que hayas hecho una nueva amiga― dijo el señor Nakano a su hija

―sería bueno que la invitaras a cenar un día de estos― dijo su madre ―puedes invitar a Jun si así lo quieres―

―si, al parecer Ui estuvo enferma mucho tiempo y casi no salía de casa, estoy segura que esto la animara― dijo Azusa sonriente.

* * *

―aun no te duermes― dijo Mugi entrando a la biblioteca de la mansión y ver a Sawako delante de la chimenea con la mirada perdida.

―estaba revisando algunos documentos, aún nos falta más información― dijo de manera fría.

―no has dormido casi nada en estos últimos días…no nos podrás ayudar si algo sale mal y tu estas tan cansada― dijo Mugi con voz firme.

Sawako por fin se apartó de la chimenea para observar a la rubia ―tantos años para esto…no quiero ser quien lo arruine todo― dijo sonriéndole con cariño ―tú también deberías dormir, mañana te toca la vigilancia con Mio― dijo pasando a su lado.

* * *

―que buen baño― dijo Ritsu mientras se secaba el cabello, se sentó en su cama mientras escuchaba el tono de una guitarra.

Yui tocaba con clama, la melodía sonaba incluso triste y melancólica, cuando por fin termino admiro su preciada Gibson, fue su primer regalo desde aquel incidente, con pesadez se dejó caer en la cama cubriéndose los ojos con las manos.

 _Flashback:_

 _Fuego, había fuego por todas partes, el humo era tan denso que no podían ver nada, sentía que pronto no podría respirar más, buscaba con desesperación a su hermana, a sus padres, a quien fuera._

― _¡Ui!...¡Mama! ¡Papa!― grito Yui en medio de aquel incendio, podía ver sus muebles y fotografías reducirse a cenizas frente a sus ojos._

― ¡ _¡UI!― volvió a gritar con más fuerza, toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitían._

 _Antes de darse cuenta el techo comenzó a crujir, todo se vendría abajo pronto, daba igual, ya lo había perdido todo, sus pulmones no lo resistieron más y su cuerpo cayo en medio de todo el fuego, fue entonces cuando lo noto, el fuego no parecía herirla, se quedaba a su alrededor pero las llamas no la tocaban, era como si respetaran su espacio, sonrió con amargura y poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, entonces paso, una figura borrosa se habría paso entre las llamas, el fuego comenzó a esparcirse y antes de que todo se volviera obscuro esa figura quedo frente de ella con su hermana en brazos._

Fin del Flashback:

―Hey, Yui― dijo Ritsu entrando a la habitación de la castaña.

― ¿no es algo tarde para que sigas despierta?― pregunto Yui sin mirar a Ritsu.

―lo mismo digo― dijo la oji-ambar recargándose en el marco de la puerta ―todo saldrá bien…ahora que sabemos quién es el vacío todo será más fácil―

―tiene la edad de Ui…solo pienso que es algo injusto que se trate de alguien como ella― dijo la castaña con tristeza.

* * *

Al día siguiente Azusa caminaba tranquilamente hacia la escuela, el sueño que había tenido aquella noche aun la mantenía confundida, por más que se repetía que se trataba de una simple pesadilla algo en su interior le decía que no era así y que su vida pronto cambiaria.

―luce tan pequeña y frágil― dijo Mugi quien junto con Mio observaban los movimientos de Azusa desde los tejados de las casas, ocultas en las sombras de los árboles y cubiertas por unas túnicas negras.

―lo sé, aun me cuesta creer que sea ella― dijo Mio ― ¿sientes eso?― pregunto preocupada observando a todos lados.

―siento una presencia extraña― dijo Mugi poniéndose alerta ― ¿crees que se trate de algún rastreador?―

Ambas se colocaron las capuchas ―será mejor averiguarlo―

* * *

Sawako ya se encontraba despierta, el que Mugi la obligara a descansar la noche anterior le había ayudado mucho, estaba de nuevo en la biblioteca buscando entre los estantes algo, sonrió cuando lo encontró, un libro que parecía bastante antiguo, lo llevo hasta su escritorio y con cuidado se dispuso a pasar las hojas.

" **Después de que el vacío fuera detenido, fue encerrado en una caja sagrada y oculta en lo profundo de la tierra"**

―hasta que un idiota lo encontró y libero― dijo Sawako molesta.

" **los dioses tomaron los más poderosos elementos; Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Viento y Rayo encerándolos en vasijas sagradas y ocultándolos en los confines de la tierra"**

" **El poder del vacío era tan grande que en caso ser liberado los elementos saldrían de su confinamiento en busca de un corazón puro para detener al vacío"**

" **el vacío no debe ser despertado o grandes catástrofes caerán sobre la tierra"**

" **el vacío puede absorber los poderes de todos los elementos y esto lo haría invencible"**

" **el vacío debe ser destruido"**

Sawako se dejó caer en el asiento del escritorio y se quitó las gafas ― ¿un corazón puro?― sonrió divertida mientras con un ademan una ráfaga de viento alzo el libro colocándolo de nuevo en su lugar ―es algo gracioso de hecho―

* * *

Jun observaba desde la ventana de su salón a los alumnos que llegaban, estaba tan distraída que no noto a Ui detrás de ella.

― ¿Azusa-chan aun no llega?― pregunto Ui haciendo que Jun se girara rápidamente.

―hola…y no, aun no llega, pero no ha de tardar― dijo con calma.

Y efectivamente, casi al instante la puerta de abrió revelando a Azusa que las saludo amablemente.

―Buenos días― dijo mientras tomaba asiento ― es verdad, mis padres me han pedido que las invite a cenar el fin de semana ¿les gustaría ir?― pregunto emocionada Azusa.

―yo si quiero― dijo de inmediato Jun ―tu mama cocina delicioso― dijo sonriendo.

Ui por su parte estaba indecisa _"si voy podría sacar más información sobre ella, conocería a sus padres ¿ellos también estarán involucrados? Lo dudo, esto solo es asunto del vacío ¿Qué debo hacer?"―_ se debatía internamente Ui.

―si no puedes ir está bien― dijo Azusa.

―iré― dijo Ui al fin ―me encantaría poder ir― dijo sonriente.

― ¿enserio? Eso es genial― dijo alegre Azusa.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y en la mansión Ritsu apenas había despertado, bajo hasta la cocina en busca de algo de comer cuando escucho pasos acercándose.

― ¿A dónde iras?― pregunto Ritsu al ver a Yui con el estuche de su guitarra en el hombro.

―solo saldré a dar un paseo, tu deberías descansar, estuviste en una misión larga― dijo la guitarrista antes de salir.

―si claro, déjenme con Sawa-chan― dijo Ritsu inflando las mejillas.

* * *

―qué extraño, juraría que había una presencia extraña― dijo Mugi quitándose la capucha.

―yo también…quizás no fue nada―

― ¿crees que el vacío despertó?― pregunto Mugi angustiada.

Mio por un momento dejo de respirar ―no, imposible…el vacío no despierta al menos que alguien lo despierte― dijo calmándose a sí misma y a su amiga.

El cielo pronto comenzó a oscurecer y unas gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer.

―genial― dijo sonríete la morena ―amo la lluvia― y con una ademan de sus manos el agua comenzó a formar varias figuras encima de ella.

―tienes una habilidad hermosa― dijo la rubia mirando a su amiga.

―la mía es más defensiva que ofensiva, tu puedes defenderte y atacar sin problema― dijo Mio ―es por eso que hacemos un buen equipo.

―no tanto como tú y Ricchan― dijo la rubia haciendo que la morena se sonrojara y dejara caer el agua que mantenía suspendida sobre ella.

* * *

―Lo que me faltaba― decía Azusa mientras corría buscando un refugio de la lluvia, entonces lo vio, un paradero donde podría refugiarse hasta que la lluvia parara un poco.

Se acercó rápidamente y pudo identificar la melodía de una guitarra, por fin llego y lo que observo fue a una castaña tocar con los ojos cerrados y completamente concentrada en lo que tocaba, como si hubiera sentido la presencia de Azusa dejo de tocar y la observo atentamente.

― tears in heaven― dijo Azusa ante la mirada confundida de la castaña ―es una muy buena canción…algo triste pero… a mí me gusta―

Yui no podía creer su buena o mala suerte.

―es una Les Paul…una buena guitarra….yo tengo una Mustang― dijo Azusa intentando mantener una conversación con aquella extraña, algo que a ella misma le sorprendía, no era de las que hablaban con desconocidos, pero esa chica era…diferente, había algo en sus ojos que le hacían seguir hablando.

―te pareces a una chica nueva de mi clase― en este punto Azusa deseaba que un rayo la partiera en dos, se sentía patética y no entendía el por qué no cerraba la boca.

― Mi hermana…ella lleva el mismo uniforme que tu― dijo al fin Yui divertida por todo el discurso de Azusa ―quizás sea por eso que te parezco conocida―

Azusa sintió alivio cuando Yui siguió con la conversación ―sí, quizás sea por eso―

Después de eso hubo un ligero silencio que por raro que fuera no era para nada incómodo.

―soy Yui― dijo la castaña levantándose de la banca donde se encontraba ―sería bueno que tocáramos juntas algún día― dijo sonriente.

―Azusa Nakano…sería bueno ensayar juntas― dijo Azusa con una sonrisa tímida.

.

.

 **Hola, que tal, aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, se preguntaran ¿Qué es el vacio? ¿Mio y Sawa-chan tienen poderes? ¿Qué es lo que pasara con Azusa? Y otras cosas así, pues…tendrán que esperar para saber de qué trata todo esto :p (ódienme)**

 **Bueno, sin nada más que decir, me despido, lean y sean felices, nos leemos pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

― ¡TU!― gritaron al mismo tiempo Ritsu y Mugi en cuanto la castaña entro por la puerta principal de la mansión.

Yui observo a todas sentadas en la sala ―que pasa― pregunto.

―Mio y Mugi te vieron con el vacío― dijo Ritsu ― ¿me dirás que fue casualidad?―

―su nombre es Azusa y si fue una casualidad― dijo un poco molesta Yui mientras ponía su guitarra en un rincón.

―de hecho creo que eso nos puede ser de utilidad― dijo por fin Sawako ―Ui nos informó que acepto ir a cenar a casa de Nakano…así que ahora que conoce a Ui y a su hermana confiara más en nosotras―

―Sawako tiene razón, esta podría ser una oportunidad muy valiosa para acercarnos a ella― dijo Mio.

Yui bajo la mirada, esa tarde había sido la mejor que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

 **Flashback:**

― ¿enserio?― dijo emocionada Azusa a Yui ―Jeff Beck también es mi guitarrista favorito―

La lluvia aun caía con intensidad ―que mal, la lluvia aún no ha parado― dijo Yui.

―y dime Yui ¿Dónde estudias?―

Yui pensó por un momento su respuesta ―estudio en casa, es un programa especial con una profesora experta en historia y ciencias― dice con calma, era en parte verdad.

Azusa escuchaba atenta ― ¿enserio? debe ser muy interesante todo lo que debes estudiar ¿es una especie de internado?―

―algo así― para una buena mentira debe haber un poco de verdad.

Las horas pasaron y antes de notarlo la lluvia ya se había detenido, se despidieron cortésmente, sin duda alguna había sido interesante aquella tarde.

 **Fin del Flashback**

―está decidido, Yui y Ui irán con los Nakano― dijo Sawako.

Al final no hubo más objeciones, todas se retiraron a sus cuartos a dormir, tenían mucho que planear por la mañana.

* * *

 _Caminaba con cuidado en aquellas ruinas, todo estaba tan obscuro, solo la luz de su lámpara le permitía ver por donde pisaba, quería que su padre fuera por ella y la rescatara._

 _Escucho un disparo por aquel obscuro lugar y comenzó a correr en dirección hacia él, temiendo lo peor._

 _Se detuvo frente a dos hombres, uno tenía un arma en sus manos y el otro yacía en el suelo con una herida en el abdomen, sin respirar y sin moverse, así es como su padre estaba._

 _El otro sujeto parecía tan concentrado en una extraña caja antigua cubierta de polvo que ignoro completamente a la chica._

 _Ella sabía que si el la tocaba estaba perdida, todos lo estaban, pero su reacción fue muy tardía, antes de darse cuenta él ya la había abierto para caer casi al instante muerto y un gran destello ilumino todo el lugar._

* * *

― ¡Sawako despierta!― grito Mugi a su mentora.

La mujer se incorporó rápidamente limpiando unas lágrimas de sus ojos ― ¿otra pesadilla?― pregunto preocupada la rubia ―iba a la cocina y te escuche gritar―

―no es una pesadilla es….es un recuerdo…de cómo comenzó todo― dijo con calma Sawako.

Mugi guardo silencio un momento ―ese día tu padre murió intentando proteger el vacío―

―ese día todo cambio―

―no dejaremos que la muerte de tu padre sea en vano…detendremos el vacío y todo terminara― dijo con firmeza la menor.

* * *

El fin de semana por fin llego, el plan para acercarse a Azusa fue puesto en marcha. Mientras Azusa caminaba a su encuentro con Yui era vigilada por Ritsu y Mugi.

― ¿estás bien?― pregunto Ui a su hermana mientras esperaban recostadas en la sombra de un gran árbol de un parque.

―si lo estoy― dijo algo molesta Yui.

Antes de que Ui pudiera protestar observo a Azusa que se acercaba a ellas.

―siento llegar tarde― dijo la chica de coletas quien aún no había visto a Yui.

―está bien, no te preocupes― dijo gentilmente la castaña ―Azusa-chan, te presento a mi hermana mayor Yui―

Fue entonces cuando noto a la castaña que había permanecido en las sombras.

―Yui…tu… eres la hermana de Ui ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes?― Azusa estaba asombrada de volver a ver a la castaña que no hacía más que sonreír.

― ¿te molesta que nos acompañe?― pregunto Ui.

―no hay problema― dijo emocionada la morena ―me da gusto volver a verte―

Yui sonrió nerviosamente y sintió una extraña presencia, busco con la mirada algo fuera de lo normal pero no encontró nada. Ui noto ese comportamiento de su hermana y entendió que algo no andaba bien.

―será mejor que nos vallamos, no debemos hacer esperar a tus padres Azusa-chan― dijo Ui para ir a un sitio más seguro.

* * *

Mientras tanto Ritsu y Mugi observaron como las chicas dejaban el parque no sin antes notar que Yui estaba algo preocupada.

Entonces lo sintieron, una extraña presencia la cual se sentía cerca las alerto.

―está bien que Yui se halla llevado a Azusa, siento una extraña energía…algo obscuro― dijo Ritsu.

Mugi se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha ―Azusa estará bien, esta con Yui y Ui, pero debemos asegurarnos que lo que sea que sea no se acerque al vacío―

―es mejor que nos separemos, yo iré al norte y tú al sur― dijo Ritsu antes de saltar de la copa del árbol donde estaba.

* * *

Mientras en la mansión Sawako que se había quedado dormida encima de un montos de papeles. Mio entro a la biblioteca de golpe despertando a la mujer mayor.

― ¡¿qué pasa?!― grito Sawako poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

―lo siento― dijo tímidamente la morena ―pero Mugi me dijo que te despertara para que comieras―

Sawako se volvió a sentar ―yo soy la mayor, yo debo cuidar de ustedes, no ustedes a mí― dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

De pronto lo sintieron, una extraña sensación de que algo malo pasaría.

* * *

Mugi llego hasta una construcción abandonada, había seguido esa extraña presencia hasta ese lugar, se quitó la capucha y casi al instante su instinto la hizo saltar justo antes de que una daga se clavara en el lugar donde había estado de pie.

― ¡¿Quién eres?!― grito algo nerviosa, este era su primer enfrentamiento directo, muchas dudas estallaron en su cabeza, era fuerte pero ahora estaba sola.

―buenos reflejos― dijo un individuo saliendo detrás de una muralla.

Tenía una gabardina obscura y una cicatriz en el ojo derecho.

― ¿eres uno de los rastreadores?― pregunto nuevamente Mugi.

El solo rio y volvió a atacarla, esta vez Mugi no salto, quería demostrar que era fuerte y logro detener la daga con un gran trozo de roca que apareció delante de ella.

―valla… así que no eres una mocosa ordinaria― dijo el sujeto ―se supone que son cinco ¿Dónde está el resto?― y al decir esto volvió a sacar más dagas que las lanzo rápidamente.

Mugi seguía cubriéndose con trozos de tierra pero en un descuido el sujeto apareció atrás de ella dándole una patada en la espalda que provoco que la rubia saliera volando varios metros y callera en un montón de escombros.

* * *

Yui se movió incomoda en la silla del comedor de los Nakano, algo andaba mal.

―así que Hirasawa…se educaron en casa mucho tiempo ¿eso no les dificulto el hacer amigos?― pregunto la madre de Azusa.

―para nada, estudiamos junto con otras chicas, así que todas somos buenas amigas― dijo Ui.

―disculpen ¿puedo pasar a su baño?― dijo Yui algo nerviosa.

Una vez en el baño Yui saco su celular y marco de inmediato a Sawako, su desesperación creció cuando ni ella, ni Mio, ni el resto le contestaron, estaba atrapada en la espada y la pared, quería ir a averiguar que pasaba pero si lo hacía, dejaría a Azusa sola ¿y si pasaba algo más? ¿Y Azuza corría peligro? Sabía que Ui no la podría proteger, ella no tenía poderes.

―joder― murmuro.

* * *

Ritsu observaba al sujeto que tenía enfrente, era al menos 3 veces su tamaño, sin duda era de los hombres más gordo que había visto en toda su vida, parecía luchador de zumo, en ese momento entendió que había sido una mala idea separarse de Mugi.

Ritsu por su parte miraba a todos lados, estaba en un callejón sucio y desolado, al menos si peleaba nadie saldría herido.

―me pusieron una mocosa…eso no es justo, eres tan pequeña que aun comiéndote toda no lograras calmar mi apetito― digo algo aburrido.

―tengo una idea ¿Por qué no te pones a dieta?― la castaña se puso en pose de ataque ―además no debes subestimarme―

El tipo corrió en dirección a Ritsu pero esta lo esquivo con gran facilidad, antes de que el sujeto pudiera reaccionar Ritsu mando una descarga eléctrica de la palma de sus manos hasta una de las piernas de él.

― ¡maldita mocosa!― de destruiré.

Nuevamente Ritsu volvió a esquivar y a atacar, parecía fácil, estaba segura de que podría ganarle.

―nadie humilla así a Kog… se seguro Bor ya acabo con tu amiga la rubia, estoy seguro que se divirtió mucho con ella ― dijo en un tono de burla para provocar a Ritsu.

Y funciono, Ritsu estaba molesta y preocupada, Mugi es muy fuerte pero ¿y si enserio le sucedió algo? No, nunca se lo perdonaría. Corrió en dirección hacia él, tenía que acabar rápido con él o no podría ir en ayuda de Mugi.

Ese fue un error, una vez que la castaña estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para darle una descarga mortal fue atrapada entre los brazos sudorosos de aquel tipo, sentía que sus huesos se romperían en cualquier instante.

* * *

Mugi se puso de pie sintiendo algo caliente escurrir por su frente. Apenas y fue capaz de cubrirse de un nuevo ataque. Tenía que atacar o moriría ahí mismo, hizo que del suelo salieran varios pico de tierra que por poco logran hacerle daño a su oponente.

―eres ruda, lo admito― dijo antes de lanzare una nueva oleada de dagas, nuevamente Mugi las esquivo pero su oponente era rápido, ante de poder reaccionar estaba de espaldas contra el suelo con una daga cerca de su cuello, cerró los ojos esperando lo peor cuando sintió que su contrincante era lanzado varios metros lejos de ella.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Sawako que corría hasta ella.

― ¿estás bien?― pregunto preocupada y Mugi solo asintió con la cabeza.

El sujeto se puso de pie rápidamente, ahora si las cosas se pondrían interesantes.

* * *

Antes de que Ritsu se diera por vencida escucho la voz de alguien gritar su nombre, eso fue suficiente para que su opresor se distrajera y Ritsu pudiera liberarse lanzándole un rayo al pie derecho.

― ¡Ritsu!― volvió a escuchar gritar a Mio la cual llego rápidamente a su lado.

―gracias― dijo Ritsu estirando sus músculos ―creí que moriría aplastada con ese gordo mal oliente― dijo alzando la voz para que aquella escuchara.

―no creo que debas hacerlo enojar― dijo Mio algo nerviosa ―no parece muy contento―

Ritsu solo sonrió ―es muy resistente a mis ataque por toda la grasa que tiene…pero tengo un plan―

* * *

Yui cada vez estaba más nerviosa, no paraba de mover sus pies intentando controlarse.

―cariño― dijo la señora Nakano a su hija ―olvide traer algo de la tienda ¿podrías ir por favor?―

Jun esta por levantarse de la mesa para acompañar a Azusa cuando Yui se le adelanto ― ¡yo iré contigo!― dijo prácticamente gritando y de inmediato se sonrojo al notar la mirada de todos los presentes.

Apenas cruzaron el lumbral de la puerta de la casa de los Nakano, Yui sintió una muy fuerte presencia.

― ¿estás bien?― pregunto Azusa ―pareces algo nerviosa―

―si…todo está bien― mintió.

Unas cuadras más adelante una alarma en el interior de Yui se encendió.

―podríamos ponernos de acuerdo para ensayar juntas un día de…― la voz de Azusa se perdió cuando Yui sintió un corte en el viento y la mitad de un árbol cayó justo encima de ellas, por instinto Yui empujo a Azusa haciendo que se golpear la cabeza y quedara inconsciente.

Yui de inmediato se puso delante de Azusa buscando al responsable. Entonces lo vio, un sujeto con piel demasiada pálida, calvo cargando una espada en la espalda.

―el vacío es nuestro― dijo el extraño con voz áspera.

Yui observo a Azusa que seguía inconsciente, ahora sí que estaba en problemas.

.

.

 **Holaaa, lamento la tardanza. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, al menos a mí me encanto como quedo. En el siguiente veremos a todas en acción, tratare de no tardar tanto en actualizar.**

 **Agradezco sus comentarios y que lean esta historia.**

 **En fin, sin nada más que decir me despido, lean y sean felices**.


	4. Chapter 4

El tipo delante de ella parecía bastante fuerte, y rápido, tanto que apenas noto cuando corto el árbol, eso también significaba que esa espada era muy filosa, a eso le sumamos el hecho de que Azusa estaba inconsciente y debía protegerla. En definitiva necesitaba ayuda.

―el vacío― dijo aquel sujeto señalando a Azusa.

― si quieres llegar a ella primero debes pasar por mí― dijo Yui molesta y en pose de batalla.

Fue en un parpadeo que la espada de el rozo la mejilla de Yui provocándole una ligera cortada, si no hubiera sido por el entrenamiento de ella, la espada le hubiera cortado la cabeza.

―es muy rápido― susurro Yui.

Ahora era su turno de contraatacar, corrió hacia el e intento darle una patada en la cabeza pero su velocidad era impresionante, un nuevo corte ahora en el brazo izquierdo le hizo darse cuenta de que si quería ganar debía usar todo su poder, y ella odiaba eso.

* * *

Mugi y Sawako tenían un plan, era perfecto, pero debían tener cuidado de su contrincante, era muy hábil con esas dagas.

Una nueva ráfaga de dagas llovió sobre ambas, pero Sawako provoco un torbellino que las lanzo lejos dando la oportunidad a Mugi de lanzar varias lanzas de piedra.

Su contrincante reacciono a tiempo y dio varios saltos hacia atrás y lanzo una daga directamente a Mugi que Sawako desvió con otra ráfaga de viento.

―es muy hábil― dijo Mugi a su mentora.

Su oponente lanzo nuevamente una daga, pero había algo diferente en ella, en cuanto la ráfaga de viento de Sawako la toco, exploto.

* * *

―es un buen momento para que me digas ese grandioso plan― dijo Mio quien junto con Ritsu retrocedían ante su enemigo quien con un fuerte golpe de su pie en la tierra, esta vibraba.

―necesito que escales ahí― dijo señalando una pila de agua que estaba en uno de los edificios de enfrente.

―yo lo distraigo y quiero que envíes toda el agua hasta aquí….le daremos una gran chispa― dijo la castaña con si típica sonrisa burlona.

―pero…si inundo todo…tu… tú no eres inmune a la electricidad externa― dijo preocupada Mio.

Antes de que Ritsu pudiera responder Kog corrió a ellas, ambas estaban tan distraídas que cuando reaccionaron él estaba casi a punto de aplastarlas, Ritsu empujo a Mio e fue ella quien recibió en impacto, el golpe provoco que su cuerpo fuera lanzado hacia una de las paredes del callejón.

― ¡Ritsu!― grito angustiada Mio.

―joder― dijo Ritsu incorporándose aun con el cuerpo adolorido.

* * *

Yui comenzaba a cansarse de esquivar esa espada, no había más opción, en cuanto él se acercó a Azusa una ráfaga de fuego lo ataco pero él se cubrió con la espada.

―no crees que es mucho poder para una niña― dijo el con su voz áspera sonriéndole a Yui.

Eso a Yui le molesto y apretó los puños ―odio que me subestimen― dijo antes de correr hacia el con los puños encendidos.

Cada golpe que ella daba el fuego se extendía por todas partes, ahora si estaban al mismo nivel.

― ¿Por qué intentan proteger al vacío?― dijo él.

El volvió a batir su espada y Yui volvió a atacar, ahora un aro de fuego fue hacia el pero la corto con la espada solo para que Yui le diera una patada en el estómago.

―eso a ti que te importa― dijo molesta Yui.

* * *

Cuando Mugi reacciono estaba tumbada en un montón de escombros, su cabeza dolía aún más que antes, su brazo dolía mucho, no le dio tiempo de revisar sus heridas por que busco a Sawako y cuando la encontró sintió su sangre hervir, jamás, jamás en la vida había estado tan enfadada.

Delante de ella estaba aquel sujeto con una daga en mano apuntando directamente al cuello de Sawako quien aún estaba inconsciente.

Aun con el dolor que sentía choco su puño contra el sueño provocando que varios picos de tierra salieran y alejando a su oponente de su mentora, nuevamente Mugi volvió a atacar, esta vez los picos lograron herirlo en la pierna, Mugi comenzó a lanzar varias rocas filosas, una de ellas le hirió el brazo.

Él no tenía tiempo de contraatacar, la chica no le daba oportunidad, pero aquella oleada de adrenalina en ella comenzó a abandonarla, estaba débil y cansada y el aprovecho eso para lanzarle una nueva oleada de dagas que la chica detuvo por una gran muralla de tierra para después saltar encima de ella y lanzarle una roca muy afilada, estaba cansada pero aún no se rendiría.

En cuanto Mugi salto para lanzarle aquella roca afilada el lanzo una daga al mismo tiempo que ella, no había forma de que alguno de los dos pudiera esquivar el ataque, el ataque de Mugi le dio directamente en el pecho a él, pero la daga de el jamás llego hasta Mugi por que una ráfaga de viento la desvió.

El aterrizaje de Mugi no fue el mejor y cayó de espaldas en el suelo.

― ¡Mugi!― grito Sawako que llegaba a ella corriendo.

― ¿lo mate?― pregunto un poco preocupada la rubia ― ¿está muerto?―

Antes de que la mayor pudiera responder escucho como si alguien se arrastrara y al girarse vieron a sujeto que a duras penas logro ponerse de pie, no duraría mucho, con todas las energías que le quedaban lanzo una daga, una muy parecida a la que lanzo antes, la que provoco la explosión. Sawako contraataco y desvió la daga hacia el cuello de él provocando una nueva explosión.

Pero cuando el humo se hubo extendido ninguna de las dos había salido herida, Sawako había creado una esfera de viento que las había mantenido a salvo.

―ahora lo está― dijo la castaña.

― ¿estas herida?― pregunto Mugi.

―solo fue un golpe en la cabeza y uno que otro moretón…tu eres la que está herida― dijo señalando a su brazo herido y rastros de sangre en su cabeza, así como cortes y moretones.

―estoy bien― dijo antes de recostarse en el suelo ―deberíamos ir a ver a las demás…puede que requieran ayuda― dijo con voz baja.

Sawako sonrió, esa chica era terca, pero sus heridas y el desgaste de sus energías en sus poderes pronto la harían sucumbir, y así pasó, en menos de dos minutos la rubia ya se había quedado profundamente dormida.

―yo también me preocupo por ellas― dijo Sawako mientras hacía que una almohada de viento levantara a la chica ―pero sé que son fuertes―

* * *

Ritsu lanzo un rayo hacia Kog, esto le aturdió un poco, pero no lo detuvo, Mio ya se hallaba en el tanque de agua pero no podía concentrarse por pensar en Ritsu.

― ¡¿Qué esperas?!― grito la castaña.

Mio siguió subiendo por las escaleras de la pila, llego hasta arriba y abrió la tapa, por suerte el tanque estaba lleno, respiro profundamente, tenía que concentrarse. Con un ademan el agua comenzó a deslizarse hasta donde estaba Ritsu.

―aquí viene― dijo la castaña quien veía como el agua llegaba hasta ella y rodeaba a su oponente.

―enserió me gustaría quedarme a seguir jugando pero tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer― dijo con simpleza.

―A Kog no le gusta tu actitud, por eso te comeré.

Intento lanzarse nuevamente a ella pero esta volvió a acatarlo, después escalo por una de las paredes con gran agilidad y se sentó en el borde.

― ¡Mio!― grito ― ¡¿recuerdas cuando me castigaste por burlarme de tu peso?!―

La morena se enfadó y le lanzo un chorro de agua a la castaña.

― ¡necesito que hagas los mismo con el!― Mio entonces entendió el plan de Ritsu, era perfecto.

Cuando Kog comenzó a entender el plan de las chicas fue demasiado tarde, una prisión de agua lo envolvió por completo.

Ritsu se paró en el borde y con un ademan creo un arco de rayo con un flecha incluida.

―tienes la fortuna de que use mi poder especial en ti― dijo antes de lanzarle la flecha que contenía miles de volteos.

Hubo un gran destello y toda la zona sufrió un apagón. Cuando Mio fue en busca de Ritsu esta se encontraba delante del cadáver de Kog.

― ¿está muerto?― dijo Mio a punto del desmayo.

―eso parece― dijo la castaña con voz baja ―debemos ir en busca de las demás―

* * *

Yui ahora parecía tener el control total de la pelea, cuando el intento acercarse a Azusa nuevamente, Yui creo una barrera de fuego delante de ella.

― ¿Quién te mando?― demando saber la castaña.

―no tengo por qué responder eso― dijo el atacando de nuevo a Yui.

Yui recibió un corte en la pierna, creo barias bolas de fuego que lanzo hacia él, pero todo esta tan lleno de fuego que se distrajo haciendo que su enemigo la tomara por el cuello y la arrojara al suelo con su espada rozando su cuello.

―te dije que es demasiado poder para una chiquilla― dijo el intentando atravesar el cuello de la castaña pero esta sostenía la espada con las manos haciendo que sus manos sangraran ―te matare y después me llevare el vacío, su poder es legendario, nuestro líder tendrá el control de él y desecharemos a esa mocosa―

Fue ahí cuando Yui entendió que si moría todo acabaría, ya no estarían las cinco, no habría equilibrio y el vacío jamás seria detenido, Azusa moriría, dejaría sola a Ui, el mundo entero se sumiría en el caos y la destrucción. No podía permitir que eso pasara, no abandonaría a sus amigas.

―Tu…no…me…derrotaras― dijo Yui apretando los diente y con todos sus poderes logro derretir la espada.

Esto sorprendió tanto a su enemigo que retrocedió varios pasos, aun con las manos sangrando Yui lo ataco con un gran vórtice de fuego logrando que solo quedaran cenizas.

Cuando todo al fin termino se dejó caer de rodillas, estaba cansada, su cuerpo entero dolia pero estaba feliz por haber ganado, se giró para ver a su alrededor, sin duda aun debía controlar bien sus poderes, habían varios árboles incendiados y un auto que aun ardía en llamas.

Cuando noto que Azusa comenzaba a reaccionar lanzo un pequeño rayo de fuego que corto algunos cables de luz. Se acercó hasta Azusa y se arrodillo a su lado.

― ¿estás bien?― pregunto en cuando los ojos de Azusa se abrieron, ahí noto que aquellos ojos cafes-rojizos le parecían bastante bellos.

―Yui― susurro antes de volver a quedarse dormida.

* * *

Una hora después los padres de Azusa, Jun, Ui y Yui estaban en la sala de urgencias del hospital.

―y el árbol cayó en medio de ambas― dijo Yui a los padres de Azusa y a la policía.

―los técnicos dicen que un corto circuito provoco que los cables se desprendieran― dijo uno de los oficiales.

―Onee-chan ¿segura que estas bien?― pregunto Yui al ver los vendajes en las manos de Yui, y las cortadas que tenía en el cuerpo.

―lo estoy― dijo mirando a Azusa que seguía dormida ― ¿Por qué no despierta?― pregunto preocupada.

―los médicos dicen que el golpe fue muy fuerte, Yui-chan― dijo la señora Nakano ―gracias por cuidar de Azusa― dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

― ¿entonces el árbol te hizo esas heridas?― pregunto Jun algo dudosa.

―si…varias ramas… y luego…ya sabes―comenzó a decir Yui, no había planeado responder a esa pregunta, por suerte su teléfono sonó.

― ¿diga?― contesto Yui ― ¡Sawa-chan!― dijo feliz.

* * *

Al final del día, todas estaban en la mansión, las más heridas eran Yui y Mugi, el resto tenía heridas menores.

―esto es malo, jamás creí que los rastreadores fueran tan fuertes― dijo Sawako con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza ― sea quien sea que esté detrás de esto, tiene grandes recursos―

―nosotras también los tenemos― dijo Mugi quien tenía un vendaje en la cabeza y en varias partes del cuerpo ―además tenemos la ventaja de estos poderes―

―es verdad, estoy segura de que ellos no serán los únicos con los que nos topemos― dijo Mio.

― ¿no deberíamos estar custodiando a Azusa?― pregunto Yui.

―por el momento está a salvo, después de hoy planearan más su próximo ataque― dijo la mayor ―estoy segura de que el siguiente ataque será más feroz―

―pues estaremos preparadas para lo que sea― dijo una orgullosa Ritsu.

―hay algo más de lo que quiero hablarles― dijo seria Sawako ― sé que todas están fingiendo estar calmadas pero…sé que el ver como la vida de alguien, sea enemigo o no, acabe por sus propias manos es difícil…lamento que ustedes tengan que pasar por todo esto― dijo con la mirada baja.

Mio ya había comenzado a llorar, Ritsu se mantenía seria al igual que Yui y Mugi simplemente al igual que Sawako mantenía la cabeza baja.

―es mejor que nos vallamos acostumbrando― dijo Yui antes de levantarse e irse a su habitación.

* * *

A media noche en el hospital Azusa comenzaba a despertar, recordaba estar platicando con Yui, después nada y luego a la castaña delante de ella mirándola fijamente.

Se incorporó con cuidado en la cama, su cabeza dolía, desde la ventana la luna se veía tan bella.

Lo que no noto fue a cierta castaña que la miraba desde las sombras de la habitación.

―" _qué demonios estoy haciendo_ "― pensaba Yui.

.

.

 **Holaaa, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, las cosas cada vez se ponen más intensas ¿Yui se estará enamorando de Azusa? ¿Quién está detrás de los rastreadores?**

 **En fin, sin nada más que decir, me despido, lean y sean felices.**

 **Nos leeremos pronto.**

 **Lean y sean felices.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente, Azusa ya había vuelto a casa y ese día seria cuando volvería a la escuela.

Todas en la mansión estaban preparadas, Ritsu y Yui serían los guardianes de Azusa ese día, la última aún estaba en recuperación pero insistió tanto que Sawako termino aceptando.

― ¡Azusa el desayuno está listo!― grito la madre de Azusa desde la cocina.

― ¡ya voy!― grito la chica de coletas mientras terminaba de colocarse el listón de la blusa.

La chica se miró en el espejo, no había rastro de aquel incidente, sintió emoción de volver a clases y ver a sus amigas, aunque Jun y Ui la visitaban con regularidad extrañaba tanto estar con ellas en la escuela. Lo que le extrañaba fue que la hermana de Ui nunca la visito en el hospital, lo que ella no sabía es que la castaña vigilaba sus sueños con regularidad.

― ¿Cómo siguen tus manos?― pregunto Ritsu a Yui.

―están mejor― dijo Yui mirando los vendajes de sus manos.

Ambas castañas estaban en la copa de un árbol frente a la casa Nakano, vigilaban atentamente esperando a Azusa para seguirla con cautela, después del último incidente no podían permitir que alguien más intentara dañar a la portadora del vacío. Aun recordaban aquella conversación con Sawako.

 _Flashback:_

― _esto solo es el comienzo― dijo Sawako dejando caer un gran libro delante de las chicas que tomaban el desayuno._

― _¿a qué te refieres?― pregunto Ritsu mientras tomaba un vaso con jugo de naranja._

― _las personas a las cuelas enfrentaron son solo el inicio― dijo con más calma ―ustedes solo han enfrentado a tres de los siete destructores y a decir verdad eran de los más débiles―_

 _Todas en la mesa quedaron sorprendidas, apenas había pasado un día desde aquel enfrentamiento y sus heridas seguían frescas._

― _Sawa-chan, ¿entonces hay más como ellos en busca del vacío?―pregunto Yui._

― _según entiendo sus oponentes eran Kog, es un luchador cuya especialidad es el ataque directo, cubre a sus víctimas con sus brazos hasta romperle los huesos― dijo mostrándoles una de las páginas del libro donde se observaba a su oponente._

― _entonces si Mio no hubiera llegado seguramente estuviera muerta― dijo Ritsu preocupada._

― _el segundo fue Bor, su especialidad son los cuchillos, es bueno en el combate a larga distancia, tiene una puntería perfecta así como una gran agilidad― dijo mostrándoles otra imagen de un hombre con dagas en las manos._

― _eso es una combinación letal―dijo Mugi ―por un momento creí que iba a morir―_

― _incluso a mí me sorprendieron sus habilidades― dijo la mayor ―luego estaba Air― dijo mirando a Yui ―es el más veloz de todos, porta una espada muy afilada, es bueno en combate a mediana y larga distancia―_

― _eso explica por qué se debilito cuando lo logre atacar de manera directa― dijo Yui mirando sus manos vendadas ―"si no hubiera sido por mis habilidades seguramente hubiera perdido las manos y la vida"― pensó._

― _entonces falta por derrotar a cuatro más― dijo Mio mientras su mano que sostenía una taza de té temblaba ―solo cuatro más―_

― _al menos ahora sabemos a quienes nos enfrentaremos― dijo ojeando el libro hasta detenerse en otra imagen, la de una mujer con dos largas ajugas en las manos y una sonrisa burlona._

― _ella es Kara, experta en combate a corta y mediana distancia, es parecía a Bor, solo que ella te paraliza con sus agujas, si una de esas cosas de hace aunque sea un ligero rasguño estas muerta, es sumamente letal y sádica―_

 _Todas tragaron saliva ―este es el asesino― dijo mostrándoles la imagen de un hombre completamente vestido de negro y cuyo rostro no se observaba ―es un maestro de las sombras, se podría decir que su habilidad está muy por encima de la nuestra, mientras nosotras nos podemos confundir con ellas, y viajar en cortas distancias, él es capaz de transportase de manera directa y rápida, se le conoce como el asesino silencioso, es ágil y experto en asesinar sin ser notado―_

― _de acuerdo, estos sujetos hacen ver al resto como unos novatos― dijo Ritsu ― ¿Quiénes son los demás?―_

― _Lira― dice señalando a una mujer con dos abanicos en las manos ―esos abanicos le permiten crear ventiscas de aire filoso, si te atrapa uno de sus remolinos tu cuerpo quedara hecho pedazos―_

― _creo que voy a vomitar― dijo Mio mientras su rostro se ponía pálido._

― _aún nos falta uno ¿de quién se trata?― pregunto Mugi._

― _no tiene nombre, ni forma― dijo mostrándoles solo una pequeña reseña ―se dice que no tiene cuerpo propio, roba las identidades de otros para acercarse a sus víctimas, se mete en tu mente, recrea tus mayores miedos y pesadillas, es todo lo que dice sobre el―_

― _no sé por qué pero debemos entrenar más― dijo Yui poniéndose de pie ―jamás nos hemos enfrentado a personas como ellas, a pesar de tener estas habilidades no somos rivales para ellos― dijo apretando los puños y manchando las vendas con sangre ―seguimos siendo débiles…y de seguir así…Azusa morirá, ellos robaran el vacío y todo el mundo sufrirá―_

 _Sawako tomo a Yui del hombro ―no son débiles, han llegado más lejos de lo que hubiera esperado, pero si entrenar más les hará sentir mejor, así se hará―_

― _en una semana se podrá condicionar parte de la mansión, será prácticamente indestructible, ahí podremos entrenar todas sin dañar a nadie― dijo firmemente Mugi._

 _Mio y Ritsu simplemente asintieron con fuerza. Sawako las miro orgullosa._

Fin del Flashback.

―está saliendo de su casa― dijo Ritsu a Yui.

―es mejor seguirla―

* * *

Mio, Mugi y Sawako observaban asombradas el nuevo lugar de entrenamiento.

―tiene tres capas de acero, concreto, tiene lanza llamas, arena y tierra de entrenamiento para mí, dos turbinas parecidas a las de un cohete espacial, espesores, metralletas entre muchas más funciones― dijo Mugi sonriente.

― ¿Cuánto costo todo esto?― pregunto Sawako asombrada.

―eso no importa, nada es suficiente para salvar el mundo ¿no es emocionante?―

―de acuerdo, ustedes entrenen por el momento, debo salir por unas cosas― dijo Sawako mientras dejaba a las chicas solas.

― ¿entrenamos?― pregunto emocionada la rubia.

Mio término aceptando casi de inmediato, nadie le niega nada a la heredera Kotobuki.

―probemos esto― dijo Mugi oprimiendo un botón.

Casi de manera instantánea su instinto las hizo saltar, una ráfaga de balas cayeron sobre ellas.

―omitamos las balas― suplico Mio.

―vamos, puedes hacerlo, que hay de esa técnica que leímos en uno de los libros de Sawako―

Hace unas semanas mientras estudiaban un poco sobre sus técnicas Mio leyó una técnica ofensiva, consistía en manipular en agua de tal manera que creara filosas cuchillas.

―no la domino, solo la he practicado un par de veces―dijo angustiada.

―es ahora o nunca― dijo la rubia antes de saltar y atacar a una nueva ráfaga.

* * *

―me da mucho gusto que estés bien― dijo Ui a Azusa.

―gracias por las galletas que me llevaste el otro día― dijo sonriendo ―por cierto ¿Cómo sigue tu hermana?―

―si, ¿como sigue tu hermana?― dijo curiosa Jun mientras se estiraba en su asiento ― ¿sus heridas ya sanaron?―

―mi Onee-chan esta mejor, sus manos están sanando rápidamente― dijo un poco nerviosa.

―aun me sigue pareciendo extraño sus heridas, más bien parecían que se las hubiese hecho con algo muy filoso―

Ui se puso más nerviosa, en verdad que Jun era muy observadora, justo cuando estaba por inventar algo la campana la salvo.

* * *

―que aburrido, hay que esperar hasta que terminen las clases, además olvide traer algo para almorzar ―dijo Ritsu haciendo un puchero mientras se estiraba.

Ambas estaban en la azotea de la escuela, no había nadie y así podían llegar rápidamente hasta Azusa si algo raro ocurra.

―quizás pueda mandarle un mensaje a Ui para que nos traiga algo de comer―dijo Yui recostándose en el suelo ― ¿Qué se sentirá?― pregunto mirando el cielo.

― ¿Qué?―

―una vida normal, sin poderes, ir a una escuela normal, una familia… un hogar normal― su voz estaba cargada de una gran nostalgia.

―no lo sé, ya lo olvide, la última vez que hable con mis padres fue la navidad pasada…pero cuando todo esto termine podremos regresar a nuestras vidas… aunque― su voz fue disminuyendo de tono.

― ¿aunque qué?― pregunto curiosa la castaña.

―aunque quizás, quizás todo esto termine también con nosotras, lo he pensado mucho y hay que estar consciente de que esto podría matarnos, así que no me hago muchas ilusiones con el futuro― dijo mirando hacia el cielo.

―creo que tienes razón― susurro Yui mirando también el cielo.

* * *

Azusa parecía tener problemas para concentrarse, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, pronto se quedó dormida encima de su pupitre.

 _Caminaba por un obscuro callejón, la única luz que tenía era la de la luna, esta estaba teñida por un tono carmín como si sangrara, su corazón comenzó a latir con prisa y sus piernas comenzaron a acelerar el paso._

 _Desde el alto de los edificios comenzó a ver unas figuras encapuchadas que le seguían el paso, quiso correr más deprisa pero tropezó._

― _danos el vacío― susurro una voz muy grave ― ¡AHORA!―_

 _Quiso_ _gritar pero su voz parecía tan lejana. De pronto sintió un objeto filoso en el cuello, cerró los ojos esperando lo peor._

― ¡ALTO POR FAVOR!― grito despertando de golpe.

Todos en su clase se giraron a verla, algunos divertidos y otros un tanto molestos, solo la mirada de Ui mostraba preocupación.

―Nakano ¿podría salir de mi clase?― dijo el profesor molesto.

Azusa tomo sus cosas y salió lo más rápido posible, fue hacia los baño para refrescarse la cara un poco, el agua estaba fría y la sintió tan bien en su rostro, cerró los ojos intentado controlar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón, aun sentía el filo de aquella daga en el cuello, lo sintió tan real, igual que aquel sueño.

Apoyo sus manos en el lavabo y al abrir los ojos vio una figura borrosa a través del espejo, se sorprendió tanto que termino cayendo de espaldas.

― ¿Qué me está pasando?― se preguntó angustiada.

De nuevo tomo su mochila y salió corriendo hacia la salida de la escuela.

Yui observaba como Azusa corría fuera de la escuela, se giró para ver a Ritsu la cual se había quedado dormida "quizás no sea nada" pensó antes de seguir a la morena.

* * *

Mio y Mugi se encontraban recostadas en el suelo de la sala de entrenamiento, estaban mojadas y llenas de tierra así como con diversos rasguños en brazos y cara.

―creo que nos excedimos un poco― dijo Mio.

―fue un buen entrenamiento― dijo Mugi mientras se ponía de pie ―estoy segura de que nos será de gran ayuda―

―debemos mejorar rápidamente, nos estamos quedando sin tiempo…si las cosas siguen así…quizás sea demasiado tarde―

―mucho peso sobre hombros inocentes― susurro la rubia ―o eso solíamos ser―

Flashback:

 _La pequeña rubia esperaba pacientemente a fuera del despacho de su padre, aquella mujer extraña había llegado esa mañana y desde ese momento había estado hablando con sus padres, no sabía sobre qué, pero sabía que era algo importante, su padre no solía recibir a muchas personas, es un hombre muy ocupado._

 _La puerta por fin se abrió, le indicaron que pasara y así lo hizo, la extraña mujer estaba sentada frente a su padre y su madre se levantó de prisa para abrazar a su única hija._

― _cariño― dijo con voz dulce, la misma voz que usaba cuando tenían que salir por largo tiempo debido al trabajo._

― _Tsumugi, esta señorita es Yamanaka Sawako― dijo su padre señalando a la hasta entonces misteriosa mujer, pero ahora que la veía mejor era una mujer muy joven._

― _mucho gusto Tsumugi― dijo de manera cordial._

― _es una de las encargadas del departamento de ciencias e historia, a pesar de su corta edad es una arqueóloga he investigadora excelente, nos ha venido a ofrecer un programa para jóvenes prodigios, es un internado sumamente selecto― decía su padre orgulloso._

― _sé que eres muy joven pero sabemos que esta es una oportunidad única― decía su madre con cariño._

 _Fue ahí cuando entendió que sus padres no se iban, ella era la que se marchaba._

 _Fin del flashback:_

* * *

Yui detuvo su caminata cuando vio a Azusa sentada en el banco de un parque, tenía las manos sobre su rostro, la castaña se acercó con cautela, como si se tratara de un animalito asustado.

― ¿Azusa?― le dijo con voz baja.

La mencionada levanto el rostro, tenía los ojos enrojecidos como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

― ¿Qué paso?― pregunto preocupada la castaña, verla en ese estado le provocaba una extraña sensación.

―creo que me estoy volviendo loca― dijo con voz ronca.

Yui le mostró una ligera sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado ― ¿quieres hablar de eso mientras vamos por un helado?―

Azusa asintió ligeramente mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa y sus mejillas se teñían de un ligero color carmín.

* * *

Ui subía las escaleras rápidamente, desde que Azusa se marcho estaba impaciente por ir en busca de su hermana y Ritsu, lo que no había notado era a alguien que la seguía cautelosamente.

Al llegar a la azotea observo a Ritsu dormir tranquilamente y la túnica de hermana a un lado.

―Ritsu-san despierta― decía la menor de las Hirasawa.

La oji ámbar despertó de un salto esperando encontrar a algún enemigo pero solo vio a la castaña delante suyo.

―oh, Ui-chan ¿Qué pasa?―

―Azusa se fue de la escuela hace una hora y mi Onee-chan parece que fue tras ella―

Ritsu saco su teléfono para notar que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

" **Yo vigilare a Azusa, regresa con Ui a la mansión, nos vemos después"**

―sí, todo parece que así es― dijo un poco avergonzada ―supongo que ella puede manejarlo por su cuenta―

―al parecer tuvo una pesadilla ¿crees que signifique algo?―

―no lo sé, debemos consultarlo con Sawa-chan―

Entonces lo sintieron, algo diferente en el ambiente las mantuvo alerta, fue como si de pronto el lugar se impregnara con un olor a…muerte.

.

.

 **Holaaa, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, me encantaría tener más tiempo para escribir más seguido pero por el momento debo hacerlo solo en pequeños lapsos de ratos libres.**

 **En fin, como ven las cosas se pondrán más difíciles para las chicas, aún hay mucho misterio sobre el vacío, Azusa no sabe que le ocurre, nuevos enemigos no tardaran en aparecer y las chicas se quedan sin tiempo para mejorar sus habilidades.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido, agradezco sus comentarios y que lean esta historia. Nos estamos leyendo.**


	6. Chapter 6

La cafetería era bastante agradable, ambas estaban sentadas frente la una de la otra, Azusa se había sonrojado ligeramente cuando la castaña había insistido en que pidiera lo que quisiera, aún seguía nerviosa por aquellos extraños sucesos que la perseguían, pero extrañamente cada vez que estaba con Yui se sentía segura, como si a su lado nada podría dañarla.

― ¿estas mejor?― pregunto la castaña mientras hundía su tenedor en la rebanada de pastel de chocolate delante de ella.

―sí, gracias― dijo tímidamente Azusa para después beber un poco de su malteada de fresa.

―me alegra, cada vez que yo me siento nerviosa como un poco de pastel, eso siempre funciona―la castaña le mostro una cálida sonrisa que provoco que las mejillas de Azusa se tiñeran de carmín.

―yo… he estado teniendo sueños extraños…y hoy vi algo…― dijo la menor en un tono bajo, como si se avergonzara.

Yui la escuchaba con cuidado ― ¿Qué es lo que viste?―

―una sombra…la vi en el espejo del baño, también he tenido pesadillas donde me intentan matar―

Yui de inmediato supo que algo no andaba bien, ¿una sombra? Ella sabía bien de quien se trataba, debía advertirle a Ritsu.

―tranquila― dijo tomando la mano de la morena ―estoy segura que solo te falta descansar mas, todo estará bien― dijo más para sí misma que para Azusa.

* * *

― ¿sentiste eso?― pregunto la menor de las Hirasawa a Ritsu.

―sí, es igual que cuando aparecieron los destructores― dijo Ritsu preocupada ―estuvo bien que Yui fuera detrás de Azusa, siento que esta persona es muy poderosa, debemos volver a la mansión y planear que podemos hacer―

Cuando ambas se giraron para ir a la puerta de las escaleras Jun estaba de pie delante de ellas.

―sabía que había algo raro, ¿Qué es eso que hablan? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?― exigía saber la chica de cabello crespo. Ni Ui, ni Ritsu sabían que decir.

―J…Jun-chan… ¿Qué es lo que oíste?― preguntaba Ui.

―que alguien esta con Azusa y ella corre peligro― dijo desafiante.

Ritsu observo a la chica, estaba claro que se preocupaba por su amiga, no parecía ser una amenaza ―has entendido mal, la persona que esta con Azusa en realidad la protege, escucha, es todo lo que te diremos, ahora apártate que tenemos algo importante que hacer―

Sin que nadie lo previera en el suelo se formó una mancha obscura similar a una gran sombra y antes de poder hacer algo, una especia de puño gigante arrojo a Ritsu hacia la reja protectora de la azotea.

― ¡Ritsu-chan!― grito Ui y por instinto tomo a Jun del brazo y salto alejándose de la sombra.

― ¿¡qué demonios fue eso?!― Jun estaba muy alterada por lo que pasaba.

―es de lo que intentamos proteger a Azusa― dijo Ui respirando rápidamente y sacando una especie de látigo delgado y plateado del abrigo de su uniforme.

―Jun-chan, quédate detrás de mí― dijo observando hacia todos lados y ver que la sombra no estaba.

Ritsu se incorporó con cuidado, si no hubiera sido por la protección, hubiera sido una larga caída. Observo a Ui que con látigo en mano buscaba a lo que las había atacado.

―si maneja las sombras estoy segura que será el asesino del que nos habló Sawa-chan― dijo antes de hacer que sus manos chispearan.

Dejo que su instinto la guiara, entonces la vio, una figura obscura oculta en la sombra del edificio.

―te tengo― y lanzo un rayo hacia esa dirección, antes de poder siquiera celebrar algo la volvió a atacar pero esta vez logro cubrirse con los brazos.

Ui al ver de nuevo aquel atacante lanzo su látigo y lo logro atrapar, pero aquel era más fuerte y logro lanzarla hacia Ritsu.

―joder, no hay manera de vencer a este tipo― dijo Ritsu con el cuerpo adolorido.

Ui miro hacia donde estaba Jun la cual veía todo sin saber qué hacer, observo la sombra que parecía ir hacia donde ella estaba.

― ¡Jun-chan corre!― grito Ui.

Jun observo aquella sombra acercarse rápidamente hacia ella, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la puerta de las escaleras, corría deprisa esperando poder escapar, los últimos escalones de última planta los salto pero termino cayendo, eso le ayudo a que la sombra no la atrapara en un instante.

Se levantó y su vista se fijó en un extinguidor delante de ella, corrió, lo tomo y cerró los ojos mientras lo rociaba en todas las direcciones, escucho a Ritsu y Ui correr hacia ella.

―Ui, saca a esa chica de aquí ahora― dijo Ritsu mientras veía que la sombra ahora era vivible.

Ui tomo su látigo y lo lanzo hacia Jun para traerla a su lado, en ese momento Ritsu mando una fuerte descarga hacia el suelo, hubo un gran destello y una cortina de humo inundo el lugar. Cuando el humo se hubo disipado observaron que el asesino ya no estaba.

― ¿lo destruiste?― pregunto Ui.

Ritsu miro todo ―no…escapo, está herido pero sé que volverá― dijo la oji-ambar justo antes de que las alarmas se encendieran y los espesores de agua comenzaran a empaparlas.

Ui miro a Jun que había caído de rodillas ―que demonios ha pasado― murmuro en voz baja.

* * *

Mio y Mugi preparaban la comida con calma, un par de curitas cubrían algunas heridas que el entrenamiento les había dejado, estaban un poco curiosas sobre el paradero de Sawako, normalmente les decía a donde se dirigía, pero desde hace algunos días la notan un poco misteriosa.

― ¿crees que nos esté ocultando algo?― pregunto Mio a la chica de ojos azules.

―no lo sé, no sería la primera vez… a estas alturas ya no sé si quiero saberlo― respondió la rubia mientras picaba algunas verduras.

Mio parecía meditar un poco la respuesta de su amiga ―creo que tienes razón, supongo que todo esto aún nos resulta un poco extraño ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?―

―creo que unos siete años― dijo cansada la heredera.

―sí, suficiente para cambiar a cualquiera― dijo con nostalgia.

 **Flash back:**

 _La pequeña Mio de diez años temblaba en cuanto el auto se detuvo delante de aquella gran mansión. Hace unos días que sus padres le informaron que asistiría a un prestigioso y selecto internado, solamente prodigios asisten dijeron ellos, a pesar del miedo que sentía, ella no protesto, su padre era un hombre importante y ella al ser la única hija debía hacer que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos._

― _no tengas miedo, todo estará bien― dijo la mujer castaña mientras apagaba el motor del vehículo ―hay más chicas en este sitio, estoy segura que se llevaran bien― dijo Sawako con una sonrisa._

 _Mio bajo del auto y camino con una mano en su pecho hasta llegar a la puerta principal en donde se detuvo, trago saliva y la abrió con cuidado, se sorprendió al ver a dos castañas lanzarse varias almohadas y saltando de un lado a otro._

― _eso no es justo Ricchan― dijo una de ellas después de tropezar ―ahora veras mi súper ataque especial― dijo antes de lanzarle una almohada._

 _La otra chica de cabello un poco más claro lo esquivo con facilidad ―has fallado, ahora enfrentaras tu des…― ella guardo silencio en cuanto vio a la recién llegada._

― _hola― dijo como si la conociera desde hace ya tiempo ― ¿quieres jugar? Necesito a alguien en mi equipo― dijo con una sonrisa._

 _La otra castaña de inmediato protesto ―eso no es justo, ustedes serian dos y yo solo una― dijo inflando las mejillas._

― _pero Ui-chan ya debió de hacer sus deberes, así que ella puede ser de tu equipo―_

 _Sawako entro y observo el desorden de la sala, varios cojines tirados, las sillas del comedor en el suelo, el mantel sucio y varios objetos fuera de lugar._

― _espero que Ui-chan no sea la única que si cumplió con sus deberes― dijo con voz desafiante._

 _Ambas castañas comenzaron a sentirse nerviosas, esa actitud provoco en Mio una especie de tranquilidad, quizás el lugar no sea tan malo después de todo, pensó._

 **Fin del flash back.**

Yui y Azusa caminaban tranquilamente por las calles, después de ir a comer Yui insistió en acompañar a la pequeña a su casa, después de todo no podía darse el lujo de dejarla sola, ahora más que nunca no podía.

―muchas gracias por acompañarme― dijo la morena un poco nerviosa.

―descuida, no es nada― dijo con una sonrisa.

Por un momento no sabían que decir o hacer, ni Azusa hacía en intento de entrar a su casa, ni Yui por irse.

―creo que…―comenzó a decir Yui.

―si…lo siento, nos vemos después― dijo nerviosa Azusa y entrando a su casa con rapidez.

Yui sonrió ante la actitud de la chica.

―claro que nos veremos Azusa Nakano― dijo en un susurro.

Mientras al otro lado de la puerta Azusa intentaba controlar su respiración ―por qué me siento de esta forma con ella, Yui Hirasawa ¿Quién eres?―

* * *

Sawako llego a la mansión, apago el motor del auto y observo su reflejo en el retrovisor, su atuendo era completamente de negro y con unos guantes obscuros.

Bajo del vehículo y con cuidado del asiento trasero bajo cofre pequeño pero alargado junto con un libro que parecía bastante antiguo.

En cuando entro a la mansión dejo las cosas en la biblioteca, incluso ignoro a Mio y Mugi las cuales la siguieron hasta la biblioteca.

―Sawako ¿Qué pasa?― pregunto Mugi.

―es la clave― dijo la castaña ―este libro tiene la clave para detener al vacío ― dijo ojeando unas páginas y señalárselas a las chicas.

" **Animæ duæ occisionem.**

 **Diliges vulnerability omnium existentiae vacuum .**

 **Sit inani pax et corrumpi saeculum vocatur dominium esse ad dominum "**

Comenzó a leer Mio.

―Dos almas destinadas al sacrificio. El amor es la vulnerabilidad de todo lo existente incluyendo el vacío. Dejad que el vacío sea corrompido para dominarlo y dejad que el dominio sea la paz de la existencia― término por traducir.

―y esto como nos ayudara a detener al vacío― pregunto Mugi.

―el vacío es vulnerable y manipulable cuando el portador pierda el control sobre lo que siente, según lo que he leído la persona que llegue a controlar sus sentimientos puede llegar a dominar al vacío, bueno, no dominar si no derrotar, el portador del vacío es incapaz de dañar aquello que ama, incluso de manera inconsciente― dijo emocionada.

― ¿y cómo lograremos eso?― pregunto Mio.

―esto― dijo Sawako abriendo el cofre y revelando una daga plateada ―es una daga sagrada, me costó mucho encontrarla junto con el libro, esta daga es capaz de sellar el poder del vacío, pero tiene un costo― dijo con duda al final ―el portador morirá―

Antes de que las demás pudieran decir algo, el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse las distrajo.

― ¡Mio-chan!, ¡Mugi!, ¡Sawa-chan!― grito Ritsu desde la sala.

Cuando llegaron hasta la sala observaron a Ui y Ritsu heridas, así como a cierta castaña de cabellos crespos algo nerviosa.

―esta será una historia algo larga, será mejor que le avisen a Yui que vuelva pronto― dijo la chica del rayo.

* * *

Yui caminaba tranquilamente, a pesar de todas las dudas sobre lo que ocurriría y los sueños de Azusa, estaba extrañamente en calma, iría mas tare a vigilar a Azusa desde la copa del árbol como en algunas ocasiones había hecho, mantendría eso en secreto como en las ocasiones pasadas, estaba segura que el resto no lo entendería.

Su teléfono sonó y al escuchar que volviera a la mansión lo antes posible provoco que su sonrisa y buen humor desaparecieran.

Acelero el paso y ni siquiera noto aquella presencia que la vigilaba de cerca.

―conozco tus miedo Yui Hirasawa― dijo una voz áspera y misteriosa.

.

.

 **Holaaa, ok, primeramente pido disculpas por haber tardado todo este tiempo en actualizar, son cosas que no están en mis manos, pero lo importante es que aquí está el cap.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, las cosas cada vez se ponen más intensas para las chicas, los enemigos son más fuertes, las dudas sobre como atacar al vacío, los nuevos sentimientos y otras cosas más les complicaran más las cosas.**

 **En fin, sin nada más que decir, me despido, espero sus comentarios y agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta historia. Lean y sean felices.**


	7. Chapter 7

La castaña al llegar y ver a todas reunidas en la sala solo frunció el ceño, camino de un lado a otro para luego mirar a Ritsu y Ui quienes tenían algunos rasguños debido a su pelea anterior, después fijo su mirada en Jun quien la miraba un poco nerviosa.

Después de unos minutos de escuchar lo que había sucedido aquella tarde se dio cuenta de que Azusa tenía motivos para sentirse nerviosa y el instinto del vacío que vive en ella fue la que la obligo a huir de la escuela.

― ¿que pasara con ella?― pregunto en un tono serio.

―ella ahora nos ayudara a cuidar de Azusa― dijo Sawako. Yui estaba a punto de protestar cuando fue interrumpida por su hermana.

―Jun ha prometido guardar el secreto y ayudarnos a cuidar de Azusa-chan― respondió la menor Hirasawa.

―Yui, ella nos ayudó a alejar a el asesino, debo admitir que fue muy inteligente de su parte usar el extintor, gracias a eso nos dio la oportunidad de alejarlo― dijo Ritsu en un inusual tono serio.

―yo, yo aun no entiendo bien que sucede, pero si se trata de cuidar a Azusa lo are, ella es mi amiga y no quiero que nada malo le pase― dijo con determinación la chica de cabello crespo.

Yui suspiro resignada, no podía ser dura con la chica, después de todo ayudo a su hermana y a Ritsu, además estaba dispuesta a ayudarlas a proteger a Azusa.

―solo queremos que nos ayudes a vigilarla cuando estén en clases, nosotras nos encargaremos del resto―

Una vez que Jun se fue. Yui le dijo a Ui que se fuera a recostar, después de todo había sido un largo día, después todas se reunieron en la biblioteca para discutir sobre el nuevo plan para logran detener al vacío.

― ¡eso es algo estúpido!― grito la Hirasawa mayor delante de todas.

―desde el inicio sabíamos que esto debía pasar, el portador del vacío morirá, todo por el bien de la humanidad ¿no lo recuerdas?― decía Sawako un poco molesta.

― ¡pero dijiste que podían existir otras formas!― grito apretando los puños y sintiendo como el fuego comenzaba a recorrerlos.

―y lo he intentado, pero ahora con la aparición de estos nuevos destructores las cosas se han complicado más, creí que teníamos más tiempo pero sea quien sea que está detrás del vacío no dudara en ningún momento en liberarlo― dijo la mujer mayor intentado calmar a Yui.

Mio y Mugi observaban como la castaña intentaba controlar sus poderes, Ritsu de inmediato se colocó delante de Mio y Mugi, sabía que los poderes de Yui eran muy inestables y que se dejaba dominar fácilmente por sus emociones.

―debemos encontrar el momento en el que el vacío sea más vulnerable y…y atacar― dijo Sawako.

Eso fue todo lo que Yui necesito para lanzar una gran ola de fuego por un gran ventanal de la mansión destruyéndolo por completo e incendiando la copa de un árbol del jardín.

―¡YU!― gritaron todas, pero la castaña salió corriendo de la mansión.

Sawako vio como Mio apagaba el fuego con sus poderes y las demás comenzaban a recoger los destrozos que los poderes de la castaña había provocado.

Flashback:

 _Las observaba dormir con calma, afortunadamente solo tenían heridas menores, menos mal que llego a tiempo para salvarlas, aunque fue una verdadera lástima lo de los padres de aquellas niñas._

― _Ui…Ui…mama…papa― murmuraba entre sueños la mayor._

 _Sería difícil para ellas, de ahora en adelante deberían ser más fuertes, era una verdadera lástima que tengan que sobrellevar la responsabilidad de salvar el mundo, aun debía encontrar a las otras tres personas, debían entrenar y dominar sus poderes, solo así podrían completar su misión._

Fin del flashback

Sawako suspiro, debía hacer que Yui entrenara más, sus poderes siempre habían sido demasiado inestables, aun le sorprendía que tuviera tanto poder.

― ¿ella estará bien? ¿Debo seguirla?― pregunto Ritsu a su mentora.

―solo necesita calmarse― dijo Sawako ―pero no me gusta la forma en la que reacciona cuando se trata del vacío―

* * *

Yui corría lo más rápido que podía, estaba molesta y debía controlarse o podría causar un gran desastre, comenzó a llover con gran intensidad y solo se detuvo cuando estaba delante de la casa de Azusa―encontrar un momento para destruir al vacío…Azusa morirá― dijo con tristeza.

Un relámpago ilumino todo y la sombra de alguien en la ventana de Azusa la alerto. Trepo hasta su ventana dispuesta a atacar a quien fuera, pero al llegar solo encontró a Azusa dormir tranquilamente.

Verla tan tranquila he inocente provocaba en ella una extraña sensación. "El amor es la debilidad de todo ser" recordaba las palabras de Sawako.

―si lo es…valla que lo es― susurro contra la ventana.

De pronto otro relámpago ilumino el lugar, un rostro desfigurado se dibujó en la ventana lo que provoco que la castaña perdiera el equilibrio y terminara cayendo de espaldas desde el segundo piso, parpadeo un par de veces hasta quedar inconsciente.

* * *

― ¿no crees que debes descansar?― pregunto Mio al ver a Ritsu entrenando.

Desde que Yui se marchó y Mio cubriera el lugar donde había estado la ventana con hielo, Ritsu se había dedicado a entrenar, esquivaba con agilidad unos aros que eran lanzados hacia ella, la sala de entrenamiento también contaba con sensores de movimientos.

―hoy casi muero, no solo yo, también Ui y esa chica, prácticamente no pude hacer nada― dijo la castaña mientras seguía esquivando y atacando.

Mio observaba a Ritsu, sus movimientos eran agiles, se podría decir que de todas, ella era la mas rápida.

―joder― dijo entre dientes la castaña cuando uno de esos aros rozo su pierna derecha provocándole una cortada de donde escurría un hilo de sangre.

Mio oprimió un botón para detener el entrenamiento y corrió a ayudar a su amiga ―estas cansada, hoy fue un día largo, debes dejar esto para otra ocasión― dijo preocupada.

Ritsu vio esa mirada en el rostro de Mio, esa mirada que le decía que se preocupaba por ella, Ritsu odiaba esa mirada, la hacía sentir vulnerable.

―siempre creí que teníamos más tiempo― dijo Ritsu mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de Mio ―supongo que parte de nosotras negaba parte de la realidad…cuando Sawa-chan nos dijo la verdad…me asuste…creo que aún sigo asustada― dijo con la mirada baja.

―yo también lo estoy…tengo miedo de lo que pueda ocurrir―dijo Mio con voz cortada.

* * *

― ¿crees que las cosas saldrán bien?― pregunto Mugi a su mentora quien guardaba la daga en el cajón del escritorio.

―eso espero― contesto la mujer de gafas.

Mugi camino alrededor de la biblioteca, estaba preocupada por Yui, su actitud había cambiado desde que conoció a Azusa.

―siento que el asunto del vacío se ha vuelto demasiado personal para Yui― dijo Mugi ―sonara extraño pero…creo que ella no la ve como la portadora del vacío, sino como algo mas―

Sawako se quitó las gafas y con pesadez se dejó caer en el sofá ― también creo eso…y me preocupa que se arriesgue demasiado, después de todo sus poderes aún son inestables, aunque ha avanzado mucho, le falta controlar sus emociones―

―una vez que derrotemos a los últimos tres destructores, el verdadero final comenzara― dijo con nostalgia la chica rubia.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos aún seguía lloviendo, su cuerpo entero le dolía, después de toda la caída había sido fuerte, con cuidado se puso de pie y sacudió su ropa que ahora estaba llena de tierra y pasto.

―Azusa― dijo justo antes de volver a subir hasta la ventana de la chica.

Esta vez abrió la ventana con cuidado y estaba atenta de cualquier enemigo, observo la cama ahora vacía. ¿¡Alguien se había llevado a Azusa?! ¿Cómo? Tenía que avisarles a las demás de inmediato.

" _no lo hagas, ellas te odian, no confían en ti"_ eran los pensamiento que ahora tenía la chica " _se burlaran de ti porque eres débil" "no has podido hacer bien tu trabajo"_

Yui se llevó las manos a la cabeza ¿Por qué de repente tenia esos pensamientos?

" _piénsalo, lo mejor es que vallas sola" "busca a Azusa tu sola, es lo mejor, siempre lo es" "demuestra que eres más poderosa que las demás" "además ellas quieren matar a Azusa, no puedes permitir que ellas hagan eso"_

Yui salto de la ventana esta vez aterrizando de manera perfecta, en sus ojos había un extraño brillo, se sentía fuerte pero a la vez fuera de sí misma.

" _corre, ella no pudo ir muy lejos"_ volvió a escuchar y así lo hizo.

* * *

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Era otra pesadilla? ¿Dónde estaba? Azusa luchaba por liberarse de esas cadenas en sus manos, estaba de pie y con los brazos colgando, le dolían las muñecas, lo único que recordaba era un fuerte relámpago, luego la sombra de alguien y de ahí nada, solo despertar en el lugar que parecía ser una bodega abandonada, había goteras en varios lados y un par de velas que le daban un aspecto aterrador al lugar, incluso pudo escuchar a algunas ratas recorrer el sitio.

― ¡¿alguien puede ayudarme?!...¡auxilio!― gritaba asustada.

Los pasos de alguien acercándose la alerto, sus ojos se habían ya llenado de lágrimas, tenía miedo, quería despertar de esa pesadilla como en las anteriores ocasiones, pero algo en su interior le decía que no era ningún sueño.

―calma pequeña―escucho decir a alguien con una voz áspera.

― ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí?― pregunto temerosa.

―quiero al vacío― susurro aquella voz ―pero no puedo tenerlo mientras estés con vida…pero si yo te mato…si yo te mato ahora mismo las cosas se complicarían, dejare que ella lo haga― susurro y de inmediato el sonido de la puerta siendo derribada la alerto.

― ¡¿Yui?!― grito la chica al ver a la castaña ―Yui ayúdame―

Aquella extraña persona salió de entre las sombras, pero Azusa se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que era ella misma.

―Yui― dijo el impostor con la misma voz de Azusa ―tengo miedo― dijo y corrió a abrazar a la castaña quien de inmediato correspondió.

―ya estas a salvo Azusa, yo estoy aquí, yo te protegeré― decía la castaña.

Azusa observaba atónita toda la situación, no sabía que pasaba, eso no podía ser posible.

― ¡Yui!― grito Azusa ― ¡ella no es real!― gritaba pero al parecer Yui no la oía.

―ese sujeto hizo algo extraño… el leyó un extraño pergamino y saco una extraña luz de mi…tenía mucho miedo― decía la falsa Azusa aferrándose más a la castaña.

― ¿el saco el vacío?― pregunto emocionada y feliz la castaña ―luego te explicare todo, lo prometo, me da tanto gusto de que estés bien.

―ese sujeto lo guardo ahí― señalo hacia un rincón donde apareció una vasija dorada.

― ¿vacío? ¿Qué es el vacío?― preguntaba Azusa ― ¡Yui!― volvía a gritar.

La falsa Azusa dejo de abrazar a Yui y señalo hacia donde estaba Azusa ―él ha vuelto― dijo con una sonrisa siniestra ―tengo miedo―

Las manos de Azusa fueron liberadas, Yui cambio su mirada por una de furia, jamás la había visto así, le asustaba, de sus puños salieron dos aros de fuego que lanzo hacia ambos lados de Azusa.

― ¡Yui!― grito Azusa mientras comenzaba a llorar ― ¡yo soy Azusa! ¡Por favor para!―

Lo que Yui veía era a una figura encapuchada, solo eso, ese ser a su lado distorsionaba todo. Cuando creyó que la atacarían corrió hacia ella y la derribo poniendo sus manos en el cuello.

" _Hazlo" "mátala"_ " _intento dañar a Azusa" "no uses tus poderes, demuestra que no los necesitas"_

Azusa intentaba respirar, las manos de Yui apretaban cada vez con mayor fuerza su cuello.

Azusa coloco sus manos en su rostro, sentía que poco a poco sus fuerzas se alejaban, eso era todo pensó.

―Yu…Yui―susurro Azusa con las pocas energías que le quedaban.

El extraño brillo en los ojos de Yui comenzaba a desaparecer, su visión poco a poco fue revelando a la persona que intentaba matar ¡Azusa! Pensó alarmada y de inmediato se apartó.

Observaba sus manos con horror, la chica tendida en el suelo apenas y respiraba.

― ¿Qué he hecho?― pensaba mientras se sujetaba la cabeza ―esto no es real, esto no es real― murmuraba.

Se pronto se giró completamente furiosa, la Azusa falsa ahora la miraba divertida, con una sonrisa torcida y sádica.

―no sé cómo lo has logrado, has roto mi ilusión, felicidades― dijo con una voz distorsionada que causaba escalofríos mientras su rostro comenzaba a distorsionarse hasta desaparecer.

Yui estaba tan molesta que comenzó a lanzar llamas por todas partes, lo único que se escuchaba era una risa siniestra de aquel destructor.

―tú me gustas, volveremos a jugar en otra ocasión― dijo la voz, ahora más grave.

Yui estaba por destruir todo el lugar pero el escuchar toser a Azusa la detuvo, la tomo con cuidado, aún estaba inconsciente pero viva, debía llevarla a la mansión de inmediato.

―lo siento tanto Azusa, por favor perdóname― susurro intentando no llorar.

* * *

Todas en la mansión estaban ya en sus habitaciones, ninguna dormía, todas esperaban a que Yui regresara, cuando las puertas de abrieron de golpe y escucharon a Yui pedir ayuda fue el momento en que todas saltaron de sus camas.

―otro destructor ha aparecido―dijo Yui aun con Azusa en brazos.

El resto miraba a Azusa curiosas, todas excepto Ui y Yui habían convivido con Azusa de manera directa, ahora viéndola así de indefensa y herida, les provocaba una extraña sensación.

―Onee-chan, llévala a tu habitación, ella estará bien― dijo Ui al ver a su hermana casi al borde de la desesperación.

El resto seguía a Yui, aun debían averiguar cómo fue que paso todo eso.

Ya en su habitación, Yui recostó a Azusa con cuidado, las marcas de sus manos se podían observar en su cuello, de nuevo una oleada de culpa la invadió y apretó con fuerza sus puños.

―es mi culpa…yo le hice esto― dijo Yui con tristeza ―el destructor logro engañarme y lastime a Azusa-chan―

Ritsu puso su mano en el hombro de Yui intentando darle ánimos.

―ella estará bien, afortunadamente te detuviste a tiempo, tardara unos minutos pero se recuperara― dijo Sawako luego de examinar a la chica.

―será mejor que dejemos descansar a Azusa, esperemos en la sala― dijo Mugi con calma.

―yo me quedare con ella― dijo de inmediato la castaña.

―no, Mio se quedara, el resto nos iremos― dijo Sawako seria.

Nadie más protesto, todas salieron de la habitación dejando a Mio al cuidado del vacío.

―si necesitas ayuda solo grita― le susurro Ritsu a Mio antes de salir.

* * *

―entonces así paso todo, fuiste muy afortunada de lograr salir de su ilusión― dijo Sawako a la castaña.

―ahora nuestro problemas será cuando Azusa despierte ¿Cómo le vamos a explicar todo?― dijo Mugi ―probablemente no nos crea y piense que estamos locas―

―yo aún creo que lo estamos― dijo la oji ambar ―toooodo el tiempo―

―hablaremos con ella, le explicaremos la existencia del vacio y nuestros poderes, solo así nos creerá, pero evitaremos mencionar cualquier plan para extraer el vacío― explico la mujer mayor para luego mirar a Yui quien seguía angustiada por lo que había pasado "ella no lastimo a Yui, eso solo significa que una cosa"

* * *

Mio observaba dormir a la pequeña, un vendaje blanco cubría su cuello "se ve tan pequeña y frágil" pensó.

―yu…yui―comenzo a murmurar Azusa mientras intentaba despertar.

Mio se acercó a ella, parecía que tenía una pesadilla, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la más joven abrió los ojos asustando a la mayor provocando que lanzara un pequeño grito y cayera de espaldas.

El resto que estaba en la sala al escuchar el grito de Mio saltaron de sus lugares para ir en su ayuda.

― ¿¡quién eres?!― Grito Azusa bastante asustada, aun se sentía algo mareada y el cuello le dolía.

―yo…yo…soy Akiyama….Akiyama Mio― decía nerviosa la chica de ojos grises ―cálmate, estas en un sitio seguro―

― ¡MIO!― grito Ritsu entrando de golpe a la habitación seguida del resto ― ¿Mío, estas bien?―

Azusa dirigió su vista a Yui, ahora recordaba todo, la había intentado matar, Yui noto el miedo en los ojos de Azusa, le temía, lo podía ver claramente y eso provocaba que su corazón se hundiera.

―Azusa― dijo débilmente la castaña ―déjame explicarte todo por favor― dijo suplicante.

Azusa corrió hacia la ventana de la habitación, estaba muy alto como para saltar, no podía correr hacia la puerta pues estaba bloqueada por todas, simplemente se dejó caer en el suelo con las rodillas encogidas y comenzó a sollozar.

―solo quiero ir a casa…solo quiero ir a casa― repetía débilmente.

Ui vio el dolor reflejado en el rostro de su hermana, camino con cuidado hacia donde estaba Azusa.

―Azusa-chan…todo estará bien― le dijo mientras le sonreía ―Sawako-san, pueden ir todas abajo ¿por favor?―

Sawako simplemente asintió y salió junto con el resto, solo Azusa, Ui y Yui se quedaron en la habitación.

―Azusa-chan…mírame― pidió amablemente Ui.

Azusa alzo la vista para ver a su compañera de pie delante de ella y a Yui recargada en la puerta.

― ¿Por qué estoy aquí?― dijo más repuesta ― ¿Qué está pasando?―

Ui tomo la mano de Azusa para ayudarle a pararse y la sentó en la cama ―Azusa-chan, sé que hoy ha sido un día difícil, pero debes creerme, nosotras, todas nosotras estamos para protegerte, es muy complicado de explicar pero…mi hermana jamás te lastimaría, ella estaba bajo una ilusión―

Azusa miro a Yui, a decir verdad recordaba acerca de eso, aquella chica con la misma apariencia, los ojos de Yui y también…el fuego.

―las dejare solas, después debes ir abajo a hablar con las demás, créeme Azusa-chan, nadie te lastimara― dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

―esto es verdaderamente frustrante―decía Ritsu revolviendo su cabello mientras esperaba que Mugi les sirviera te.

―debemos esperar que se calme― decía Mio ―parecía bastante asustada―

―la que me preocupa es Yui― decía Mugi mientras servía él te y colocaba una bandeja con pastelillos ― se ve bastante angustiada por lo que paso―

* * *

Yui movía con nerviosismo los pies, evitaba mirar a Azusa, esta avergonzada y con culpa.

― ¿Cómo hiciste eso con el fuego?― pregunto Azusa intentando romper la tensión del ambiente.

―es algo complicado de explicar― dijo mirando a la chica ―es una habilidad especial…a decir verdad me cuesta mucho controlarla―

― ¿Qué era eso que provoco que me atacaras?―

Yui se sorprendió con la pregunta, aunque la esperaba, no sabía bien cómo responderla.

―sobre eso…lo lamento mucho…era, era un destructor…es una especie de ser que crea ilusiones y juega con tu mente…aún no sabemos cómo detenerlo― contesto avergonzada.

―había algo extraño en tus ojos…así supe que no eras tú―respondió avergonzada ―admito que estuve muy asustada…pero algo en mi me dice que tu jamás me dañarías― sus mejillas comenzaron a adquirir un tono carmín bastante intenso.

― ¿Qué? ¡no!, jamás te dañaría, nunca, mi deber es protegerte y moriría antes de lastimarte…lo de hoy…lo de hoy jamás volverá a ocurrir, me volveré fuerte, muy fuerte― decía la castaña.

Azusa rio con el entusiasmo de Yui, volvía a ser la misma Yui que conoció en aquella parada de autobús.

―entonces no tengo nada que temer―

―lo prometo― dijo con el corazón latiéndole muy deprisa ―sé que aun tienes muchas preguntas, todas tendrás respuesta, vamos con el resto― dijo estirando la mano para que Azusa la tomara.

―de acuerdo― dijo tomando la mano de Yui.

Sí, no había duda alguna, Yui se prometió a si misma jamás dejar que nada le pasara a esa chica, no importaba contra quien lucharía, no importaba.

.

.

 **Holaaa, nuevamente, lamento tanto la tardanza, pero logre hacer un capítulo más largo de lo normal :D**

 **Como ven ahora las cosas se complicaron para Azusa, Los enemigos son más fuertes de lo esperado y los sentimientos pronto comenzaran a fluir.**

 **En fin, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y sin nada más que decir, me despido. Nos estamos leyendo.**


	8. Chapter 8

El sudor recorría su frente mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, estaba cansada y su cuerpo entero dolía, con una mano limpio un poco de sudor mientras que con la otra se apoyaba en el suelo para evitar volver a caer.

―una vez más….solo una vez más― se repetía la castaña a la vez que ponía todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para levantarse.

La sala de entrenamiento estaba en calma total, eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y ella seguía ahí entrenando, debía ser más fuerte, lo prometió y ella no rompería la promesa, menos si se trata de Azusa.

―si sigues así lo único que conseguirás es lastimar tu cuerpo― escucho decir a alguien detrás suyo.

Al girarse encontró a Sawako de pie con los brazos cruzados, aun no llevaba la pijama, así que supuso que aún no se había ido a acostar.

―deberías seguir tus propios consejos, no has dormido casi nada― dijo Yui mientras tomaba una toalla que su mentora le ofrecía para limpiar el sudor de su rostro.

―yo soy un adulto, tu aun eres joven, con el tiempo lo entenderás, ve a ducharte y a dormir algo, mañana podrás continuar― dijo la mujer mayor mientras se giraba para salir de la sala de entrenamiento.

―Sawako espera― dijo Yui mientras calmaba su respiración.

Sawako se giró para observar a Yui ―no te preocupes por Azusa, ella está a salvo, ya está en su casa y Mugi está de guardia hoy, si algo pasa ella se encargara y nos dará aviso, todo está bien― dijo con calma.

―si…lo sé, pero yo, yo quería hablar sobre…sobre el vacío ¿estas seguirá de que no hay otro método para mantener al vacío seguro?...sin lastimar a Azusa claro― dijo con voz cada vez más baja.

Sawako suavizo su mirada, Yui estaba encariñada con la chica, aun no sabía si era algo bueno o malo, al menos tenían una ventaja sobre el vacío, ahora el dilema era que hacer con eso.

―si no hubiera nadie detrás del vacío todo sería más fácil…pero son muchos los que quieren ese poder….y es nuestra responsabilidad mantener a salvo este mundo― dijo mirándola fijamente.

Yui bajo la mirada y apretó los puños, regreso su mirada a la mujer delante suyo ―un precio muy alto― susurro antes de dar una sonrisa forzada.

―siempre lo ha sido―

* * *

El cielo de la mañana era gris, con pesadas y obscuras nubes que pronto dejarían caer unas gruesas gotas sobre el suelo de por sí ya húmedo. Azusa salió de su casa con gran pesar, estaba cansada, apenas y había dormido, eso sin mencionar que su mundo había colapsado apenas unas horas atrás, se tocó el cuello el cual aún le dolida y miro hacia todas partes en busca de alguna de las chicas, sabía que estaban cerca, no sabía si sentirse segura o indefensa.

― ¡Azusa-chan!― escucho la voz de Ui y se giró para esperarla.

La menor de las Hirasawa llego corriendo hacia ella y tardo unos segundos en recobrar el aliento.

―Sawa…Sawako-san me ha pedido que a partir de ahora te acompañe a clases― dijo con más calma y mostrándole una cálida sonrisa.

Azusa solo asintió tímidamente y ambas comenzaron a caminar en silencio, apenas un par de cuadras habían pasado cuando comenzó a llover con lentitud.

― ¿ellas están cerca?― pregunto en voz baja.

― ¿te refieres a alguna de las chicas?― Azusa volvió a asentir ―claro, deben estar cerca, Mio-chan y Ritsu-chan están hoy a cargo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse―

Azusa se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, aun esperaba despertar de toda esa pesadilla, ¿Por qué ella? Ella no había hecho nada para que sea lo que sea que tiene en su interior se alojara ahí, sonrió con amargura, ¿Por qué no podía ser como los demás cuya mayor preocupación eran los exámenes? Suspiro aun con las esperanzas de que todo fuera una pesadilla.

* * *

Abrió sus achocolatados ojos con pesadez ¿hacia cuando que no dormía tanto? Sawako tenía razón, forzó su cuerpo más de lo permitido y ahora le dolía como si hubiera sido golpeada por un bate. Estiro su mano para revisar su celular.

" **-estamos ya en clases, todo va bien. Intenta descansar y come:- Ui"**

Dejo el teléfono en la mesa de noche y se volvió a tumbar en la cama, por un momento un olor diferente atrajo su atención, era exquisito, pego su cara a la almohada para inhalarlo y recordó que Azusa había dormido en esa misma cama un par de horas, su corazón se contrajo por un momento.

¿Qué era ese sentimiento? Sin duda alguna quería proteger a esa chica ¿pero por qué? ¿Qué era lo que la hacía tan especial? Rodo en la cama un par de veces más intentando aclarar su mente. Se imaginaba como se debería sentir Azusa, asustada y confundida. Por fin se decidió levantar, quizás una ducha caliente alivie un poco su dolor, lástima que solo sirva para el dolor de cuerpo, pensó.

* * *

Mugi se frotaba las manos con talco para poder comenzar su entrenamiento, había entrenado junto con Mio antes, pero ahora quería hacerlo sola, ato su cabello en una coleta y programo la sala a mediana intensidad.

Unos discos volaron hacia donde ella estaba, en un ágil ademan una roca lo destruyo, lo mismo hizo con todos los discos que aparecían, se movía con velocidad, su corazón latía rápido, tomo una roca y cubrió su puño con ella, justo a tiempo para golpear algunas estatuas que salieron de repente.

Estaba concentrada…estaba.

―Hola Mugi― escucho decir a alguien y eso fue suficiente para perder su concentración y hacer que un nuevo disco la sorprendiera, pero este fue incinerado antes de poder golpearla.

― ¡Yui!― dijo la rubia en una mezcla de molestia y sorpresa.

La castaña solo rio ―desperté y no había nadie, supuse que alguien estaría aquí…supongo que Mio y Ricchan están vigilando a Azusa ¿Qué pasa con Sawako?―

Mugi suspiro ―sabes que últimamente desaparece sin decir nada, ya no debería sorprendernos―

Yui miro sus pies unos momentos ―bueno…yo pensaba comer algo fuera y después…después pasarme por el colegio de Ui y…y…solo pasar― dijo algo apenada.

Mugi la miro y le sonrió con ternura ―entonces vete ya― dijo.

Una vez que la castaña se fue ella siguió con su entrenamiento.

* * *

En la azotea de la escuela Ritsu dormitaba tranquilamente mientras que Mio observaba el cielo, la lluvia caía lentamente, las gotas escurrían de sus trajes pero eso no parecía molestarles.

― ¿Cómo puedes estar tan relajada?― pregunto molesta la morena.

― ¿Cómo puedes estar tan estresada siempre?― contesto la castaña ganándose un chorro de agua directo en la cara.

―vamos Mio-chan, mejor dime que trajiste de almuerzo― dijo emocionada como una niña pequeña esperando abrir un regalo nuevo.

La morena solo suspiro resignada.

* * *

Sawako salió de su auto y cruzo la calle para llegar a una pequeña pero agradable cafetería, entro haciendo que la campanilla del lugar sonara. Miro a todos lados buscando a su objetivo hasta que la encontró.

Una chica joven de gafas le sonrió y la invito a sentarse a su lado.

―Me sorprendió tu llamada, no esperaba que hubiera problemas tan pronto― dijo la chica mientras tomaba una taza de té.

―lo sé, las cosas se han complicado mucho últimamente ¿tienes lo que te pedí?― pregunto Sawako.

―claro, tengo todo en mi camioneta, te las daré aunque debo decirte que si planeas enfrentarte a Lira tu sola, no será nada fácil, que ella maneje el viento al igual que tú, no significa que te será fácil, yo también he estudiado a los destructores, tu defensa es buena, pero tu ataque no creo que funcione mucho en ella―

Sawako guardo silencio y después sonrió ―Nodoka-chan, no debes preocuparte por mí, apuesto que es Yui la que te preocupa ¿no?―

La chica se sonrojo levemente y tosió un poco para disimularlo ―supe que ha mejorado mucho, apuesto que se ha vuelto más fuerte, es su impulsividad lo que me preocupa―

―debería preocuparte otra cosa― dijo seriamente Sawako ― hay algo que debes saber sobre la portadora del vacío―

Nodoka presto atención a la mujer mayor ― ¿pasa algo?―

―Puede que Yui se halla encariñado de más con ella― Sawako vio la reacción de la joven ―quizás sea algo mutuo―

Los ojos de Nodoka pronto expresaron tristeza ― ¿crees que ella pueda sobrellevarlo?, conociendo a Yui…quizás lo mejor sea alejarla de ella…por su bien―

Sawako miro a la chica, definitivamente había cambiado mucho, era mucho más madura, aunque a decir verdad, siempre lo había sido ―es lo mismo que yo pensaba…solo que― guardo silencio un momento ―solo que ya conoces a Yui…dudo que lo tome de la mejor manera―

* * *

―Esto es desesperante― dijo Ritsu mientras se levantaba y estiraba las piernas ―ya pasaron varias horas aquí sentada y aun no pasa nada interesante―

―eso es algo bueno― respondió la morena molesta ―no estoy interesada en enfrentar a algún destructor―

―pues yo quiero algo de acción, no por nada he estado entrenando― dijo orgullosa ―además ese tal asesino me las debe, la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos lo hare puré―

Antes de que Mio protestara el ambiente se sintió diferente, de inmediato ambas saltaron por instinto alejándose de algo que las atacaba. En el lugar donde segundos antes estaban, había dos agujas incrustadas, sin duda alguna estaban frente a un nuevo destructor.

― ¿crees poder vencernos?― se escuchó una voz de mujer, de inmediato ambas buscaron con la mirada de donde provenía, ahí, de pie en uno de los postes estaba una mujer, era delgada con ropas chinas de color rojo, tenía el cabello largo y obscuro y unos brillantes ojos carmín.

― el único logro que has logrado es vencer a Kog, que a decir verdad era el más débil de todos, aunque admito que el hecho de que salieras con vida al enfrentar al asesino es una sorpresa―

Ritsu estaba molesta, apretó los puños con fuerza haciendo que algunas chispas de rayo saltaran; Mio por su parte estaba algo asustada, sabia lo suficiente sobre Kara como para saber que estaban en desventaja.

―Ritsu…creo que es mejor llamar a las demás― dijo con voz baja.

―tranquila Mio, de esta me encargo yo― dijo confiada.

―tranquila chispita, solo he venido a dejar un mensaje― dijo mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello ― el amo está dispuesto a perdonarles la vida si les entregan al vacío―

Mio y Ritsu se sorprendieron ― ¿Qué has dicho?― dijo molesta Ritsu.

―tienen tres días para entregarnos a la mocosa, o todas ustedes morirán, estamos siendo amables, ustedes no podrán controlar al vacío, el amo en cambio si puede, además el piensa que sería un desperdicio destruirlas, con poderes tan interesante― dijo lamiéndose los labios ― podrían formar parte de nosotros…y eso es un gran privilegio―

Hubo un largo silencio, ninguna de las tres se movía, Ritsu dio un paso hacia delante, Mio se sorprendió.

―Rit…Ritsu― susurro.

― dile a tu amo, que en tres días se quedara sin sus preciados destructores…por qué les patearemos el trasero― contesto con una sonrisa.

Kara sonrió a medias ―entonces nos veremos en tres días, les recomiendo que lleven a la mocosa, de lo contrario las mataremos primero y después no habrá nadie que la proteja…recuerden…tres días― dijo antes de lanzarse de su sitio.

Mio y Ritsu se sorprendieron tanto que corrieron hacia donde Kara se había lanzado, solo para encontrar que ya no había nadie.

―creo que debemos reunir a todas― dijo Mio.

.

 **Holaaaaa….ok, nuevamente me disculpo por el tiempo que estuve ausente.**

 **Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, ¿Qué harán las chicas? ¿Podrán vencer a los destructores? ¿Azusa estará a salvo? ¿Qué tiene que ver Nodoka con las chicas? Bueno, tendrán que esperar el siguiente capítulo para saberlo…el cual espero escribir pronto. (No me odien)**

 **En fin, sin nada más que decir, me despido, lo de siempre, lean y sean felices.**


	9. Chapter 9

Las nubes negras cubrían el cielo haciendo aún más obscuro el ambiente, el viento soplaba anunciando que pronto habría una tormenta, cinco personas encapuchadas con túnicas negras caminaban con paso decidido hacia el punto de encuentro. Una de ellas llevaba un ***** BO en su mano derecha. Un edificio en construcción aparecía frente a ellas, ladrillos, pedazos de metal y escombros estaban esparcidos por todos lados.

―veo que han venido sin el vacío…grave error― se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

De uno de los pilares de un piso en construcción apareció una mujer, la misma que había sido enviada para dar el mensaje a Mio y Ritsu.

Las cinco alzaron la mirada y bajaron sus capuchas revelando sus rostros.

―jamás tendrán al vacío― dijo Sawako con voz desafiante.

―ya lo veremos― dijo sonriente la mujer que de inmediato lanzo una docena de agujas envenenadas.

* * *

Flash back:

― _¡no hay forma que hagamos eso! ¡No entregaremos a Azusa!― protesto Yui con los puños apretados._

 _Todas estaban reunidas en la biblioteca de la mansión, habían mandado a Ui a casa de Azusa a vigilarla, apenas un par de horas atrás Kara había parecido frente a Mio y Ritsu y ahora era el momento de idear un plan._

― _está claro que no entregaremos a Azusa― aclaro Sawako._

 _Se quitó las gafas y comenzó a masajear su cien._

― _tenía un plan en caso de una contingencia…supongo que este es el momento de usarlo― dijo un poco desanimada._

― _¿Cuál es ese plan?― pregunto Mio-_

 _Antes de que la mujer mayor contestara la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió revelando a una chica de cabello corto y gafas._

― _¿Nodoka-chan?― interrogaron todas menos Sawako._

― _hola chicas, creo yo puedo explicar ese plan― dijo con calma._

― _de acuerdo, oficialmente no entiendo nada― dijo Ritsu ―primero esa loca aparece, nos amenaza, nos propone un ridículo trato y ahora resulta que hay un plan de contingencia?―_

 _Mio golpeo la cabeza de su compañera con molestia ― ¡siempre ha habido un plan de contingencia!...solo que Sawako-san jamás nos habló de el― dijo en un tono más bajo._

― _creo que deberíamos escuchar a Sawako y a Nodoka― dijo Mugi quien ya se empezaba a impacientar._

― _no podemos entregar al vacío, eso sería un desastre, pero si podemos luchar contra los destructores que quedan, los hemos estado estudiando y conocemos sus técnicas, debemos enfrentarnos a ellos―_

― _¿y qué pasa si perdemos?― pregunto con un poco de temor Mio._

― _creo que ahí es donde entra Nodoka ¿verdad?― contesto Yui quien comenzaba a entender el plan._

― _así es, yo me llevare a Azusa, Ui me ayudara a cuidarla, estaremos en un lugar seguro durante el enfrentamiento y en caso de que ustedes no regresen…bueno…tendré que sacar a Azusa del país― dijo finalmente._

― _es un poco arriesgado pero es el mejor plan que se me ocurrió― dijo la portadora del viento ―las cosas se harán así, en tres días Nodoka, Ui y Azusa partirán a la casa de campo de la familia de Mugi, y nosotras nos enfrentaremos al resto._

 _Una vez que todo quedo aclarado era el momento de comenzar a prepararse._

 _Esa noche Yui visito a Azusa como ya era costumbre, esta vez con un semblante un poco triste, Azusa despertó sobresaltada al escuchar ruidos en su ventana, pero se tranquilizó al descubrir que se trataba de la castaña._

― _Yui, me asustaste, bueno, aun no me acostumbro a esto― dijo en un tono bajo y con las mejillas sonrojadas, agradecía infinitamente que la habitación estuviera a obscuras._

 _Camino hasta le ventana abriéndola para ver a la castaña que permanecía con la mirada baja._

― _Azusa, dile a tus padres que te iras este fin de semana con Ui y Jun a una casa de campo, estarás ahí el fin de semana y en caso de que te ordenen irte de ahí lo más rápido posible lo harás…promételo por favor― dijo Yui con un tono triste._

 _Azusa sintió miedo, el tono y la mirada de Yui no le gustaban._

― _¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? Yui, dime que pasa por favor ¿corro peligro?― el miedo ya se había apoderado de Azusa._

― _las cosas se están complicando un poco…todo estará bien, es solo…es solo una medida de protección…Azusa, por favor, no hagas más preguntas solo…solo hazlo por favor― dijo alzando la mirada._

 _Azusa entendió, no sabía bien que era lo que pasaba, pero confiaba en Yui._

― _lo hare…pero tú también iras ¿cierto?― no sabía por qué pero tenía ganas de llorar._

― _las demás y yo llegaremos después…lo prometo― dijo mirándola a los ojos._

 _El día que temían llego, en la terminal del tren Yui se despedía de su hermana con un fuerte abrazo._

― _cuídate mucho Onee-chan, te estaremos esperando― dijo la menor de las Hirasawa._

― _no te preocupes, obedece a Nodoka y cuida de Azusa― dijo Yui._

 _No se había despedido de Azusa, en cuanto la portadora del vacío llego se subió al tren de inmediato, era mejor así, no iba a ser capaz de despedirse de ella nuevamente. Una vez que su hermana subió Nodoka apareció delante de ella._

― _¿están seguras de mandar también a esa chica?― pregunto Nodoka al tiempo que señalaba la ventanilla donde se observaba a Ui, Azusa y Jun._

― _aunque no lo parezca esa chica nos ha ayudado, además, Ui y Azusa confían en ella― dijo la castaña._

― _de acuerdo, entonces así será― dijo Nodoka._

 _Por unos momentos ninguna de las dos dijo nada, hasta que Yui hablo._

― _Nodoka…gracias, en verdad te agradezco lo que haces por nosotras― dijo Yui un poco apenada ―sé que últimamente me he distanciado un poco…es solo que yo….bueno…lo siento― dijo con un ligero sonrojo._

 _Nodoka coloco una mano en su hombro y le sonrió amablemente ―descuida, salvar al mundo lo justifica, por favor cuídate y…y regresa a salvo―_

 _Yui le sonrió y la abrazo con fuerza, igual que cuando era más pequeña, ese abrazo no le fue de mucho agrado a cierta morena de coletas que miraba todo desde su ventanilla. Cuando se separaron Nodoka tomo sus maletas y subió al tren, Yui se quedó hasta que el tren se fue, ahora era su turno de prepararse, debía ganar, lo prometió, a Nodoka, a su hermana y sobre todo a Azusa._

Fin de Flash Back

* * *

Las agujas envenenadas fueron detenidas por una muralla de tierra cortesía de cierta rubia.

―llego el momento, no olviden el plan, no se separen― dijo Sawako al tiempo que giraba su arma ―déjenme a la chica de viento, ustedes encárguense del resto, Yui― dijo mirando a la castaña ―ten cuidado del espectro, lo más seguro es que intente ir tras de ti―

La castaña asintió y luego miro a sus compañeras ―ten cuidado―

La muralla de tierra desapareció y las cinco se internaron en el edificio semi construido. Una vez dentro una mujer las esperaba, en sus manos portaba un par de *Tessen, su sonrisa era similar a la de Kara, su cabello llegaba hasta los hombros y sus ojos eran carmín como su cabello.

―esto será muy aburrido― dijo al tiempo que batía sus armas creando unas ráfagas de viento que volaron directamente a las chicas.

Sawako se colocó en frente y girando su Bo lo detuvo con facilidad lo que sorprendió a su rival.

―veo que tú también tienes armas interesantes― dijo con una sonrisa amplia ―entonces no será tan aburrido―

―ustedes busquen al resto, yo me encargo de ella― dijo Sawako al resto, las cuales de inmediato se alejaron buscando a los demás destructores.

.

Apenas y habían bajado del tren Azusa reviso su teléfono, ningún mensaje, suspiro cansada y dirigió su vista hacia la menor de las Hirasawa quien también se veía preocupada.

―el auto esta por aquí― dijo Nodoka quien caminaba delante de ellas.

Durante todo el trayecto no podía dejar de pensar en quien era esa chica, al parecer el resto la conocía y sobre todo, Yui le tenía bastante afecto.

Al salir de la terminal abordaron un auto negro bastante elegante, Nodoka conducía por un camino deshabitado, rodeado de árboles y campos abiertos, al final del camino una casa bastante grande se mostraba.

―llegamos― dijo la chica de gafas.

Jun miraba la casa emocionada mientras que Ui se veía bastante cómoda, esto parecía bastante normal para ella, bueno, después de todo vivía en una mansión.

―estaremos aquí hasta mañana, si para ese momento no hay respuesta de las chicas, tendremos que movernos― dijo Nodoka.

Esas palabras provocaron que el corazón de Azusa se contrajera. "Ella volverá, lo prometió, ella estará aquí mañana" Se repetía Azusa.

* * *

Llegaron hasta uno de los pisos en construcción, no había paredes y escombros estaban regados por todos lados.

―siento a alguien cerca― dijo Mugi.

Al instante fueron atacadas por una oleada de agujas que fueron bloqueadas nuevamente por Mugi.

― ¡tú ya me cansaste!― grito Ritsu al tiempo que lanzaba una oleada de rayos por todo el lugar.

El suelo comenzó a oscurecerse y de las sombras salió el asesino, Ritsu lo miro con furia, aun recordaba como la saco de combate con gran facilidad.

― ¡Ritsu espera!― grito Mio al ver como su amiga corría directamente hacia él.

Al parecer el asesino era un gran peleador cuerpo a cuerpo, por más que Ritsu intentaba darle un golpe este los esquivaba con gran facilidad, en un momento de distracción se sumergió entre las sombras y reapareció rápidamente detrás de la castaña para darle una patada en la espalda que la lanzo hacia uno de los pilares del lugar.

― ¡Ritsu!― gritaron todas a la vez que Yui lanzaba una ráfaga de fuego hacia el enemigo que desapareció en las sombras antes de que las llamas lo tocaron.

Mugi y Mio corrieron a ayudar a la hiperactiva chica mientras Yui observaba a su alrededor buscando a los enemigos.

―ese tipo es un verdadero fastidio― dijo Ritsu poniéndose de pie.

―hacen un gran trabajo en equipo, por eso Sawako nos pidió permanecer juntas.

Mio saco un termo de su túnica y dejo que el líquido fluyera por sus manos ―no podemos permitir que Kara nos ataque, un solo rasguño y estamos acabadas.

Al instante la mencionada apareció con una sonrisa burlona ― ¿me llamaban?― dijo antes de atacar nuevamente, esta vez esquivaron el ataque y fue el turno de Mugi de correr hacia donde ella estaba, Kara intento atacarla con sus agujas pero estas fueron desviadas por trozos de Hielo y algunos rayos. Kara era toda una experta en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, esquivo fácilmente a Mugi y sus ataque de rocas afiladas, dio unas vuelta hacia atrás y de inmediato el asesino salió atacando a la rubia pero fue detenido por Yui quien le logro dar una patada, pero este volvió a ocultarse en la sombra del suelo.

―joder, esto se está poniendo más difícil― dijo Yui.

Kara fue directamente hacia Mugi y Ritsu mientras que el asesino fue con Mio y Yui, La rubia y la castaña intentaban esquivar los ataques de agujas de Kara, no podían permitir que las tocara, ni Ritsu ni Mio tenían un espacio para atacar. Por su parte Mio y Yui peleaban contra el maestro de las sombras, pero con cada ataque que el daba desaparecía para volver a surgir de las sombras con gran rapidez que apenas y lograban esquivar sus ataques, en un momento de enojo la castaña comenzó a lanzar fuego hacia todos lados.

* * *

Sawako bloquea las ráfagas afiladas y atacaba sin mucho éxito, tenía el cuerpo cubierto por algunas cortadas menores, sabía que Lira era un oponente poderoso pero jamás espero que la lucha fuera tan difícil.

― ¿cansada?― pregunto Lira, ella no tenía ni un solo rasguño ―admito que me sorprendes, jamás nadie había durado tanto de pie en una lucha conmigo, es una verdadera lástima que no quisieran unirse a nosotros―

Sawako apretó los puños, se estaba burlando de ella, odiaba admitirlo, pero quizás la subestimo, si no fuera por aquel especial Bo que Nodoka le entrego, seguramente estaría muerta.

―aún no he terminado― dijo mientras comenzaba a girar con bastante rapidez el arma.

― ¿seguirás con eso?― pregunto ―ya te dije que eso no…― guardo silencio cuando sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a entumecerse.

― ¡¿Qué haces?!― dijo molesta mientras intentaba levantar sus Tessen.

Sawako había creado viento en contra, requería mucha fuerza pero esta era su oportunidad de atacar. Detuvo el viento que había creado y antes de que Lira pudiera atacar creo un remolino aprisionándola.

Se concentraba al máximo para no dejarla ir, justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzarla contra la pared el remolino perdió su forma y fue cortado, una ráfaga de viento filoso viajaba directo hacia Sawako, no había forma de salirse del camino, intento bloquearlo con su Bo, pero al no girarlo lo suficiente este se partió y el viento logro herirla.

Cayo con una rodilla sobre el suelo mientras con sus manos se cubría la herida, sangraba pero no era una herida mortal, pero si era bastante dolorosa, aunque el Bo se había roto había logrado disminuir el ataque.

― ¿creíste que con eso me derrotarías?―dijo Lira un tanto molesta ― que ingenua, yo soy la dominadora de viento más grande que hay―

Sawako se puso de pie, observaba sus manos cubiertas de sangre, ahora si estaba en problemas.

* * *

El combate seguía, en verdad que sus oponentes eran fuertes, tanto Kara como el asesino se complementaban, era muy difícil lograr insertar un golpe, a eso le sumamos el hecho de que debían esquivar las agujas envenenadas.

― ¡esto no está funcionando― grito Mugi quien se levantaba después de recibir una patada de Kara.

Yui arrojo un aro de fuego que ella salto y lanzo sus agujas que fueron desviadas por un trozo de hielo de Mio.

― ¡hay que permanecer juntas!― grito Mio.

Yui estaba a punto de ir tras el asesino, pero algo lo detuvo, sintió ese extraño sentimiento como aquella vez que… ¡que tontas habían sido! Estaban tan concentradas en ellos dos que se habían olvidado que aun quedaba uno más, uno que era sumamente poderoso.

Yui se giró y lanzo dos potentes llamaradas hacia donde se sentía aquella presencia.

Entonces la vio, nuevamente la figura de Azusa salía de entre el humo que su ataque había dejado.

― ¿Por qué me atacas Yui?― dijo la misma voz de Azusa.

Yui tuvo que sacudir su cabeza, no era real, ya la había engañado una vez, no lo aria de nuevo, además aún estaba molesta, por su culpa casi mata a Azusa y eso era algo que no le perdonaría tan fácil.

Yui ataco nuevamente, esta vez de entre las llamas salió otra figura, su propia hermana, ahora si estaba molesta.

―Onne-chan― dijo imitando la voz de Ui.

― ¡Yui!― grito Mugi al tiempo que seguía esquivando a Kara ―Yui, aléjate de ella o volverá a controlarte―

Ritsu lanzo varios rayos hacia el espectro lo que provoco que desapareciera momentáneamente, ese ataque provoco que Ritsu bajara la guardia y sin poder prevenirlo el asesino la capturo con un lazo de sombra y la arrojo hacia el borde del edificio, no había ninguna pared para detenerla, así que la castaña salió disparada hacia el vacío.

― ¡Ritsu!― gritaron todas.

Yui estaba bastante molesta, quiso correr hacia ellas para ayudarlas pero sintió que el suelo comenzaba a hundirse, era como si de pronto todo se transformara en arenas movedizas, una risa siniestra se escuchaba, nuevamente había caído en la trampa de ese ser, sabía que era una ilusión, intentaba tranquilizarse y aclarar su mente, pero todo era tan real, pronto comenzó a sentir como el aire le faltaba, todo comenzaba a volverse obscuro, tenía que salir de ahí, lo prometió, de pronto sintió como si cayera a un pozo sin fondo, perdió el sentido y dejo de luchar.

.

 **Holaaa, bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **¿Qué paso con Ritsu? ¿Qué pasara con Yui? ¿Sawako podrá contra Lira? Bueno, todo eso se resolverá en el siguiente capítulo, no me odien.**

 **En fin, sin nada más que decir me despido, agradezco sus comentarios y el que lean esta historia.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**

 ***Bo**

El Bo es un bastón de madera de 1,80 metros. Arma versátil y que proporciona una gran ventaja de distancia.

 ***Tessen**

El Tessen o abanico de hierro, es un arma del ninja poco famosa, sin embargo era un arma muy efectiva, abierto podía proteger de dardos u otros artefactos dirigidos, el ventilador (hecho de metal) tenían a menudo puntas afiladas y a veces envenenadas, además podía ser usado para controlar al enemigo.


	10. Chapter 10

Era una extraña mescla de emociones y sensaciones, soñó que caía en algo muy profundo, era un vacío que parecía no tener fin, no quería abrir los ojos, estaba demasiado cómoda como para despertar.

Unos pasos acercándose provocaron que se acomodara aún más bajo las mantas, en verdad no quería salir de ahí.

― ¡Onee-chan!― escucho una voz que le reclamaba ―debes pararte ya, llegaras tarde y es el primer día― dijo esa suave voz.

Con mucha pesadez se decidió por fin a abrir los ojos, frente a ella estaba una chica con uniforme escolar y el ceño fruncido, parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación.

―Onee-chan, es mi primer día en la preparatoria, no puedo llegar tarde― dijo su hermana con algo de impaciencia ―en lo que te arreglas preparare el desayuno― dijo antes de salir de la habilitación.

Una vez que se quedó sola miro con detenimiento todo en la habitación, ropa y mangas tirados por la habitación, típico cuarto de una adolecente, lo que más resaltaba era un uniforme perfectamente colgado en una esquina, justo a lado de una Guitarra eléctrica, su mayor tesoro.

Decidió salir de la cama, no quería hacer que su pequeña hermana se molestara, apenas toco el piso sintió un extraño sentimiento, como si hubiera olvidado algo, algo sumamente importante.

El camino a la escuela fue silencioso, caminaba junto a su hermana, seguía teniendo aquella sensación de que algo no marchaba bien, pero no parecía identificar el problema.

―Onee-chan ¿estás bien?― pregunto Ui al ver a su hermana más distraída que de costumbre y en un estado de seriedad algo sumamente inusual en ella.

―si…solo que….no lo sé, no me siento yo misma hoy― contesto la mayor.

―debe ser porque estas nerviosa, hoy empezaran su búsqueda de nuevos miembros, estoy segura que les ira muy bien― dijo Ui intentando animarla.

―si…debe ser eso―murmuro.

Durante todo el día tuvo esa extraña sensación ¿Por qué sentía que algo estaba mal? Durante la ceremonia de bienvenida se la paso mirando hacia todos lados ¿buscando qué? Por fin llegó la hora de la salida y a pesar de no tener muchos ánimos de ir al club de música, el recuerdo de los postre y él te terminaron por convencerla.

―te lo repito Mio, el concierto es la mejor opción― decía su hiperactiva amiga, intentando convencer a la bajista de hacer un concierto de bienvenida.

―sería una buena idea, así seguramente obtendremos nuevos miembros― dijo la bella tecladista mientras servía él Te.

―yo también lo creo, incuso tengo unos diseños geniales para sus vestuarios― dijo su encargada de club, a lo que todas se negaron.

Yui no prestaba mucha atención, ese extraño sentimiento no la dejaba en paz, y ya comenzaba a desesperarse.

― ¡entonces no se hable más, debemos reclutar a nuevos integrantes!― exclamo la presidenta.

El día de la presentación por fin llego, tocaron con mucho ánimo, el auditorio estaba repleto de nuevas alumnas, todas estaban emocionadas ¿entonces que estaba mal?

Esa misma tarde mientras tomaban él te, Yui no podía dejar de mirar la puerta del club, como si esperara algo o a alguien que cruzara, pero nunca sucedió, esa tarde, esa última oportunidad de obtener más miembros termino.

― ¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación de estar en un sueño? ― murmuro Yui a su hermana durante la cena ―como si estuvieras en un sitio, pero en realidad no estas…como…si las cosas no debieran ser―

Ui miro a su hermana con preocupación ―Onee-chan ¿estás bien? Llevas días extraña ¿no estarás enferma?―

Yui sonrió intentando tranquilizar a su hermana, tenía una vida perfecta ¿Por qué se quejaba justo ahora? Tenía unos padres que viajaban constantemente, pero aun así los amaba y ellos a ella, podía ir a la escuela, tenía amigas, tocaba en una banda, tenía la vida que cualquiera desearía tener.

―solo estoy algo deprimida por no conseguir nuevos miembros― dijo haciendo un puchero.

Su hermana rio un poco ―sí, aun así su concierto fue muy bueno, varias chicas murmuraban que eran tan buenas, que parecía imposible tocar a su nivel― Yui golpeo su pecho con orgullo exagerado ―incluso mis amigas lo pensaron, pero terminaron por unirse al club de Jazz―

―ya veo― volvió a murmurar Yui con tristeza.

― ¡pero había una chica que dijo que te admiraba mucho!― Ui intentaba animar a su hermana nuevamente ―ella estaba por ir a su club pero, al final decidió ir con Jun al club de Jazz―

Yui sonrió con alegría, el escuchar que alguien la admiraba levanto su ánimo, quizás las cosas mejoren, pensó.

Los días continuaron pasando, poco a poco la sensación extraña desapareció, volvió a ser la de antes, la despistada y alegre chica que recordaba ser.

Una tarde de poco ensayo, te y pastel transcurría con normalidad, las bromas y platicas triviales hacían que el día fuera como cualquiera.

―nosotras debemos irnos temprano― dijo la presidenta de clase mientras se sobaba la cabeza donde había recibido un golpe de la morena.

― ¿ambas?― pregunto curiosa la rubia.

―sí, los padres de Mio salieron de viaje y me suplico quedarme con ella, no vaya a ser que un fantasma aparezca e inten…― otro golpe provoco que dejara de hablar.

― ¡deja de decir esas cosas!― grito molesta la bajista.

Mio y Ritsu tomaron sus cosas, ambas se giraron hacia Yui quien comía su tercer ronda de pastel y escuchaba a Mugi y Sawako hablar sobre unos nuevos trajes ―nos vemos mañana― dijo Mio.

―por cierto Yui― dijo Ritsu justo antes de salir de la puerta ― ¿no crees que es momento de despertar?― dijo antes de cerrar la puerta dejando a Yui confundida.

― ¿no querrás dejarle todo al resto? ¿Verdad?― dijo Sawako, Yui parpadeo un par de veces sin entender nada ―el trabajo escolar, no se te olvide hacer tu parte― dijo antes de levantarse de la mesa.

De nuevo ese sentimiento extraño volvió, incluso había olvidado que una vez lo tuvo ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba mal? Decidió ir a refrescarse la cara en lo que Mugi y Sawako levantaban todo, paso cerca del club de Jazz y tuvo un extraño sentimiento al escuchar el sonido de una guitarra, se detuvo y estuvo tentada a abrir la puerta, quería saber quién tocaba, pero se acobardo y decidió retirarse.

De nuevo el extraño sentimiento desapareció, todo volvía a la normalidad.

―Onee-chan, se nos acabó la salsa de soja, iré a comprar más― dijo Ui con calma y mirando a Yui quien miraba televisión.

―yo puedo ir― dijo la mayor, vio la mirada de preocupación de su hermana ―estaré bien, iré rápido y volveré en lo que terminas la cena― dijo animada a lo que Ui termino por aceptar.

Tarareaba felizmente una canción mientras caminaba, el sol empezaba a ocultarse dejando ver un cielo en tono naranja, era un atardecer sumamente hermoso, paso por un canal y no pudo evitar detenerse, algo le oprimía el pecho, por un momento se asustó ¿y si estaba enferma? Solo eso podía explicar aquellos extraños sentimientos.

Continúo con su trayecto hasta que algo llamo su atención, una melodía, similar a la que había oído horas antes en la escuela ¿de dónde venía? Presto mayor atención, se oía cerca, olvido su encomienda y busco el origen de la melodía, camino más cerca del canal, descendió buscando el origen de aquel sonido y entonces, la vio, una chica de cabellos obscuros, portaba el mismo uniforme de su preparatoria, estaba concentrada tocando aquella melodía, Yui se acercó con calma hacia ella y juraba poder escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón.

Estuvo a solo un par de pasos de ella, la chica dejo de tocar y dirigió su mirada hacia Yui, la castaña intento hablar pero las palabras no parecían salir de su boca ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ―has tardado mucho― dijo la chica.

Yui no paraba de ver esos ojos, era una mezcla entre cafés y carmín ―yo…yo― decía Yui con dificultad ― ¿Quién eres?―

La chica se levantó, guardo su guitarra en su estuche con calma, Yui todavía no podía hablar bien, sentía que su corazón y cabeza estallarían en cualquier instante.

― ¿me abandonaras a mí también?― dijo la chica ―prometiste que volverías―

Yui se llevó las manos a la cabeza cuando una punzada de dolor se hizo presente ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

―todas están luchando y tú sigues dormida― volvió a decir ― ellas te necesitan, Ui te necesita, yo te necesito…Yui vuelve―

El dolor se hacía cada vez más y más intenso, se esforzaba en recordar, lo intentaba, esa chica, esa chica ya la conocía ¿¡que estaba pasando?!

― ¡¿Quién eres?!― grito Yui ― ¿¡que sucede?!―

La chica camino hacia Yui y puso mano en su rostro, el dolor ceso de inmediato ― ¿enserio no me recuerdas? Soy yo, soy Azu…―

―Azusa― susurro Yui ―eres Azusa― dijo sonriendo.

Azusa también sonrió y así como Yui dijo su nombre, desapareció.

¡AZUSA!― grito Yui cuando todos los recuerdos la golpearon de repente.

Todo a su alrededor comenzó a desmoronarse, estaba molesta ¿Cómo se atrevía ese ser a jugar así con su vida? Jamás se lo perdonaría. Cerró los ojos y sintió como el fuego comenzaba a expandirse por todo su cuerpo.

― ¿Cómo has escapado de mi ilusión?― dijo esa voz áspera ― ¡imposible! ¡Nadie escapa a mi ilusión! ¿Cómo has podido rechazar lo que te di? Una vida perfecta, la vida que siempre deseaste―

Yui abrió los ojos para encontrarse en medio de una gran obscuridad, estaba tan molesta que con su fuego ilumino todo, por fin miraba a ese ser que la controlaba, había adquirido la imagen de Yui y ella no se sorprendió, ahora sabia como vencerlo, no volvería a caer en su trampa.

―tienes razón, era una vida perfecta― decía al tiempo que comenzaba a crear ondas de fuego ―pero no era real…esta es mi vida…aunque no sea perfecta es mi vida y no tienes derecho a jugar así con mi mente― decía al tiempo que las ondas se hacían más y más grandes ―ya no te temo, conozco tu juego, no puedes controlarme más, es hora de que desaparezcas― dijo antes de inundar todo el lugar con llamas, por fin ese espectro desaparecería, y así sucedió, aquel ser desapareció.

Todo el lugar se llenó de una extraña luz y al reaccionar estaba en el suelo del edificio, alzo la mirada y contemplo a sus amigas, Ritsu estaba con ellas, lucían heridas pero al menos estaban con vida, miro a Kara y al asesino en el suelo, muertos, ¿Cuánto tiempo me fui? Pensó.

* * *

Como odiaba a ese sujeto, le parearía el trasero, de eso no había duda alguna, aunque primero debía volver con el resto.

―bien Ritsu, tu puedes hacerlo― decía la castaña mientras se aferraba aún más a aquel cable que colgaba del uno de los extremos del edificio.

Había tenido mucha suerte de haberse sostenido de aquel cable, de no ser así, estaría estampada sobre el suelo, menos mal que su condición física era buena, debía trepar y ayudar al resto lo antes posible.

Mientras, las chicas seguían combatiendo, Mio luchaba contra el asesino mientras Mugi peleaba contra Kara, habían visto a Ritsu caer y a Yui ser atrapada en una ilusión, debían seguir haciéndole frente a sus enemigos para poder ayudar a sus amigas.

―esto no está funcionando― dijo Mio mientras intentaba levantarse.

―lo sé―contesto Mugi quien al igual que su compañera había caído ―necesitamos un plan― decía mientras se limpiaba la sangre se su labio inferior.

―lo sé, quizás si algunas los distrae, la otra los podría atacar― decía Mio.

― ¿a ambos? Es complicado…pero no tenemos mayor opción― dijo Mugi levantándose junto con Mio, era arriesgado, no solo debían esquivar las agujas de Kara, sino también cuidarse del asesino.

Era ahora o nunca, Mio corrió hacia ellos, como era de esperarse Kara ataco, Mio las esquivo y siguió en dirección a Kara, el asesino desapareció y reapareció justo en el camino de Mio, le dio una patada tan fuerte que la mando volando por el mismo camino que Ritsu, Mugi entonces lo vio, una brecha por donde atacar, estampo su puño contra el suelo, logro atrapar uno de los pies del asesino en una prisión de tierra, pero no tuvo tiempo de atacar, tuvo que esquivar las agujas de Kara, se giró en busca de Mio, temiendo lo peor, entonces el asesino escapo y ahora ambos iban en dirección a Mugi, no había forma de que escapara, no podía con ambos, no sola.

Entonces sucedió, un rayo se cruzó en el camino de los destructores obligándolos a retroceder, Mugi busco el origen y no pudo evitar sonreír con fuerza.

― ¿alguien me extraño?― dijo burlona Ritsu mientras sostenía a Mio de la cintura, gracias a que la castaña llego a tiempo, Mio evito la caída.

― ¿tú de nuevo?― se quejó Kara.

―Mio ¿estás bien?― pregunto Ritsu a su amiga, quien sonrojada por la posición en que estaba simplemente asintió.

―bien, yo me encargo del asesino― dijo antes de soltar a Mio y correr en dirección de su enemigo.

Kara al ver las intenciones de la castaña mando una oleada de agujas que fueron detenidas por Mugi.

―tu niñita ya me cansaste― dijo molesta y atacando a Mugi quien bloquea sus golpes.

Mio se unió a la pelea con Kara, ahora que Ritsu había vuelto se sentían con ánimos renovados, no podían perder, aun debían ir en ayuda de Yui. Ritsu peleaba a la par del asesino, estaba molesta, necesitaba vencerlo.

¡Mugi! Necesito ayuda― dijo Ritsu quien por poco lograba ensartarle un golpe a su rival.

― ¡un momento!― grito la rubia mientras bloqueaba los ataques de Kara.

Mugi tenía un plan, algo arriesgado pero podría ser la clave para ganar ese encuentro. No tuvo tiempo de explicarle a Mio sus planes, decidió actuar rápidamente, corrió hacia Kara de manera directa, está la ataco pero Mugi no hizo ningún esfuerzo por esquivar las agujas envenenadas, Mio y Ritsu vieron con horror como las agujas impactaron justo en el pecho de su amiga y caía de rodillas justo enfrente del enemigo, Mio sintió su sangre hervir, incluso Kara se sorprendió de que la chica no hiciera el más minino esfuerzo en apartarse, esa fue la brecha que Mio vio para atacarla con una lanza de hielo que la lanzo sin siquiera pensarlo.

Los ojos de Kara se agrandaron por la sorpresa, ahora entendía todo, todo fue una distracción, sintió como la sangre subía por su garganta, esa lanza había atravesado su abdomen, estaba acabada y lo sabía, que amargo destino, pensó antes de desplomarse.

― ¡MUGI!― gritaron al mismo tiempo Mio y Ritsu. El asesino le dio una patada a Ritsu pero esta la detuvo justo en el aire, jamás, JAMAS les perdonaría lo que le hicieron a su amiga.

El asesino volvió a esfumarse, Ritsu no lo permitiría, comenzó a lanzar varias descargas por todos lados, incluso Mio se sorprendió, pero entonces algo paso, el quedo atrapado de nuevo en el suelo, Mio se giró rápidamente y pudo ver a Mugi aun de rodillas con el puño estampado sobre el suelo, todo paso tan rápido, Ritsu corrió hacia él y lo atravesó con su puño envuelto en rayos, por fin todo había acabado.

Mio apenas había salido de su asombro corrió en ayuda de la chica rubia, la ayudo a ponerse de pie, aún tenía cinco agujas enterradas, estaba sorprendida de verla con vida, se supone que nadie sobrevive a las agujas de Kara, pronto Ritsu se les unió.

― ¿estás bien?― pregunto Mio preocupada.

Mugi les sonrió y desabrochando su traje revelo una especie de chaleco de roca que ella misma había hecho en cuestión de segundos.

―no sabía si funcionaria, pero decidí arriesgarme― dijo sonriente la chica ―me alegra que haya funcionado― y al decir eso deshizo su invento y las agujas cayeron al suelo―

― ¡eso fue algo verdaderamente estúpido!― le grito ―esperaba algo así de Ritsu, pero no de ti― grito Mio al borde de las lágrimas ―y tú me asustaste cuando creí que te habían arrojado del edificio― le reclamo a la castaña.

Ritsu iba a protestar pero sintieron un cambio de energía en el ambiente, las tres se pusieron en alerta y de pronto vieron como un gran espejo aparecía y Yui salía de él, la castaña cayó al suelo apoyándose en sus manos, alzo la vista para ver a sus amigas sorprendidas y al girarse el espejo se deshizo en mis pedazos.

― ¿me perdí de algo?― pregunto Yui al ver a sus amigas con diversas heridas y el cuerpo de ambos destructores en el suelo.

― ¡YUI!― gritaron todas y fueron hacia ella para abrazarla ―creo que al final pudimos ganar― dijo Mugi.

―sí, fue difícil pero logre detener al espectro― dijo Yui orgullosa.

―creo que nos estamos adelantando, aun debemos ir a ver a Sawako― contesto Mio a lo que el resto asistió, si Sawako logro vencer a Lira estarían un paso más cerca de acabar con quienes quieren al vacío.

Justo cuando estaban por ir a ver a su mentora, sintieron el piso hundirse, el edificio entero se desmoronaría, Mugi de inmediato creo un escudo para todas ¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

Sawako estaba en problemas, su arma había sido destruida, la herida le dolía, pero tenía que levantarse y seguir luchando.

― ¿no crees que es buen momento de recapacitar en cuanto a mi oferta?― dijo Lira en tono altanero.

Sawako apretó los dientes con fuerza ― ¡JAMAS!― grito antes de lanzarse contra ella.

Se esforzaba en esquivar todas las ráfagas que Lira provocaba, sabía que si alguna de ellas la tocaba, estaba perdida. Odiaba admitirlo pero tendría que pelear con todo lo que tenía.

Se detuvo en medio de la pelea, tenía que concentrarse, cerró los ojos esperando el momento idóneo, sentía como Lira se preparaba para atacarla, esta era su única oportunidad, su cuerpo tembló al sentir aquella ventisca filosa acercarse a ella, abrió los ojos y apenas el ataque estaba por rozarla, desapareció.

¿Cómo lo hizo? ¡Imposible! Pensaba Lira quien estaba sorprendida, jamás había visto a alguien hacer eso con sus propias manos. Eso hizo enfurecer a Lira quien comenzó a mandar varias ráfagas de viento filoso por todas partes.

― ¡donde estas!― grito molesta.

―justo aquí― dijo Sawako moviéndose a una velocidad tan impresionante que parecía que desaparecía y aparecía por arte de magia y dándole un puñetazo en el estómago que la mando varios metros lejos.

― ¿pero cómo?― volvió a repetir Lira mientras se levantaba y volvía a atacar, nuevamente todos sus ataque fueron esquivados con gran facilidad.

Lo que ella no sabía es que Sawako dirigía todos sus ataques hacia un punto en específico, los pilares de la construcción, se seguía moviendo con rapidez, esa técnica requería de una gran cantidad de energía, lo malo es que solo podía ocuparla por un limitado tiempo. Cuando sintió que su cuerpo ya no podía más se detuvo, estaba cansada y sus heridas no le ayudaban en mucho, podía ver en el rostro de su oponente que estaba molesta, dio un rápido vistazo al lugar, definitivamente el viento de Lira era muy filoso, la estructura del edificio se veía muy débil, sonrió confiada y con las ultimas energías que le quedaban lanzo una gran ventisca, era tan grande que pronto los cimientos comenzaron a caerse y el edificio entero comenzó a colapsar una muy molesta Lira observaba todo siendo destruido, intento escapar pero fue atrapada en una ventisca creada por Sawako que provoco que perdiera sus abanicos.

―antes de que ambas muéranos, dime quien los ha enviado― dijo la castaña.

Lira sonrió ―él dijo que después iría tras de ti personalmente―

― ¿¡quien?!― Sawako ya estaba muy molesta y no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

―pronto lo averiguaras "pequeña exploradora"―

Sawako no lo podía creer, nadie la llamaba así desde…no, era imposible, no podía ser verdad, estaba tan impresionada por las palabras de Lira que no hizo el mas mínimo esfuerzo en salir del lugar, vio como un gran pedazo del edificio le caía a Lira y sabía que pronto ella también correría con la misma suerte. Escucho un gran estruendo y como alguien la tomaba del brazo.

― ¡hay que salir de aquí rápido!― dijo Yui quien junto con el resto la miraban preocupadas, fue entonces que vio que quien evitaba que el edificio terminara de colapsar era Mugi, en verdad era fuerte.

―Salgan rápido que no podre resistir mucho tiempo― les grito la rubia.

Todas lograron salir del edificio a tiempo, una gran nube de polvo se extendió por todas partes, después de recuperarse un poco notaron la seriedad de sus heridas.

―debemos curarte esa herida pronto― dijo Mugi a su mentora ― ¿Por qué te has quedado de piedra en el lugar?―

Sawako no respondió, con ayuda de Ritsu y Yui se puso de pie ―luego se los explico, lo importante ahora es ir con Nodoka y Ui― dijo en un tono demasiado serio.

―sí, hay que irnos antes de que la policía llegue, pobre del arquitecto de este edificio, se llevara una gran sorpresa― dijo Ritsu sonriendo.

Las cinco caminaron hasta llegar a una camioneta obscura, antes de abordar Sawako no podía quitarse de la mente aquellas palabras "pequeña exploradora".

―es imposible― susurro con una mezcla de tristeza y enojo.

.

.

 **Yo de vuelta! Este capítulo me dio mucha lata, pero creo que me quedo bien.**

 **A pesar de haber acabado con los destructores las cosas no perecen más sencillas. ¿Por qué esas palabras impactaron tanto a Sawako? ¿Qué otros enemigos llegaran? La batalla final está cada vez más cerca :D**

 **Quiero aclarar que todas las batallas fueron al mismo tiempo, por si tenían alguna confusión con eso.**

 **En fin, espero les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios que siempre, siempre me hacen feliz.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Antes de iniciar tengo que pedir disculpas por estos meses de ausencia; estoy pasando por grandes cambios en mi vida y me ha sido complicado escribir tan frecuentemente como solía hacerlo. En fin, de verdad intentare no atrasarme tanto y espero contar con su compresión; ahora no les quito más su tiempo y les dejo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia.**

.

" _pequeña exploradora, pequeña exploradora, pequeña exploradora…"_ se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, tenía años sin escuchar esas palabras, tenía miedo, era imposible, o quizás no, no lo sabía, quería estar equivocada, en verdad lo quería.

— ¿Estás bien?— pregunto preocupada Mugi a su mentora quien tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Llevaban un buen rato viajando, Ritsu intentaba no ir mas halla del límite de velocidad, lo que menos querían es que las detuvieran, no podían explicar las heridas de manera coherente.

—Solo estoy cansada— respondió con voz apagada.

La rubia sabía que mentía pero prefirió guardar silencio. Le preocupaba la herida de la mayor, afortunadamente había dejado de sangrar. Miro como Mio intentaba mantenerse despierta y Yui al igual que Sawako mantenía la vista perdida a través de la ventana del auto. No era difícil adivinar en que pensaba, o más bien, en quien.

* * *

Azusa miraba las gotas de lluvia resbalar por el cristal de la ventana, ya había obscurecido y aún no habían señales de las chicas, la tasa de té que Ui le había llevado se había enfriado, de vez en cuando desviaba la vista para ver a sus amigas conversar en voz baja con Nodoka, debía admitir que no le gustaba la confianza que esa chica tenía con Yui, incluso ella misma se sorprendió al descubrir ese extraño sentimiento que no sabía definir bien.

Suspiro nuevamente, estaba empezando a sentir sueño, sintió miedo al imaginarse que podrían no regresar.

―Yui…― susurro para sí misma.

Cerro los ojos cuando el sonido de un auto llamo su atención, todas las chicas se levantaron de sus lugares y salieron de la casa sin importarles la lluvia y el frio.

― ¡Onee-chan!― grito Ui al ver a su hermana bajar del auto.

―chicas, me da tanto gusto que estén bien― dijo Nodoka sonriéndole a Yui.

―luego nos felicitan, necesitamos ayuda por aquí― dijo Ritsu mientras bajaba del asiento del conductor y abría la puerta del copiloto para mostrar a una muy herida Sawako.

De inmediato todas ayudaron a bajar a la mayor, de inmediato se dispusieron a curar sus heridas, afortunadamente la herida no era tan profunda, el resto de las chicas tenían heridas menores, moretones y rasguños que demostraban que pelearon con todas sus fuerzas esa dura batalla.

Pasaba ya de media noche cuando todas se reunieron en el comedor, a pesar de estar cansadas debían contarle a las demás la información que habían obtenido durante la batalla.

― ¿creen que hay alguien más fuerte detrás de todo esto?― pregunto Ui preocupada.

Todas asintieron con la cabeza ―creemos que se trata de alguien con conocimientos muy avanzados respecto al vacío― dijo Sawako mientras intentaba acomodarse en una posición no tan dolorosa para su herida ―es frustrante que exista alguien con mayores conocimientos que yo respecto al vacío― dijo un poco molesta.

Azusa bajo la mirada, no podía evitar sentirse mal, al fin de cuentas ella era la portadora.

―pero lo resolveremos― dio firme Yui ― lo lograremos, estoy segura, después de lograr derrotar a los destructores me siento confiada― dijo sonriente.

― ¡asi se habla!― grito feliz Ritsu ― ¿verdad Mio?― dijo sonriéndole a la morena, Mio se sonrojo ante la sonrisa de la castaña ― ¿Mugi?— dijo mirando a la rubia.

— ¡Sí!— grito emocionada.

Azusa y las chicas estaban felices al ver el optimismo del resto.

—nosotras también ayudaremos, buscaremos toda información que necesiten y nos encargaremos de proteger a Azusa-chan— dijo Ui.

—Esto es fantástico, siempre he querido estar en una gran aventura— Jun estaba emocionada.

—muy bien chicas, pero en verdad yo creo que deben descansar, la batalla fue difícil y necesitan reponer energías— dijo Nodoka.

Todas las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo, todas se levantaron dispuestas a irse a descansar pero Yui fue detenida por Nodoka, Azusa al pie de las escaleras sentía una pisca de tristeza, esperaba poder hablar con Yui.

—Lo tuvieron difícil ¿verdad?— pregunto Nodoka mientras le servía un poco de té a su amiga.

—A decir verdad, las chicas fueron quienes se lucieron en esta ocasión— contesto Yui un poco apenada —me distraje y termine en una ilusión durante la batalla, una muy bella, pero al final de cuentas una mentira— una sonrisa triste se formó en su rostro.

Nodoka tomo la mano de Yui mientras limpiaba una lágrima que se resbalaba por la mejilla de la castaña. Se sentía afortunada, ella era de las pocas personas que conocían ese lado de Yui. —pero lo lograste, eso es bueno—

Yui bebió de golpe todo él te, suspiro cansada y después le sonrió de manera sincera —debía hacerlo, gracias a Azusa pude salir de eso—

— ¿Azusa?— Nodoka estaba confundida, había leído que en ocasiones al estar atrapada en ese tipo de ilusiones es común que las personas más importantes en tu vida estén ahí, entonces ¿Por qué apareció esa chica ahí? No tenían mucho de conocerse.

—Es extraño ¿no?— confeso con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

—un poco, creo que es mejor ir a dormir— Nodoka se levantó del comedor y se fue dejando a Yui confundida.

* * *

Flash back:

— _¿Por qué lloras mami?— pregunto una pequeña de cabellos de cabellos marrones._

 _Su madre al verla simplemente se lanzó a abrazarla —oh hija, tu padre…tu padre ha muerto— sollozaba mientras abrazaba a su hija, esas palabras eran difíciles de procesar para una niña de cinco años—_

— _algo salió mal en su última exploración, él y su socio han muerto— la pequeña solo abrazo con fuerza a su madre, lloro, lloro con fuerza, no era justo, su padre era un buen hombre…que ingenua._

Fin del flash back.

* * *

Azusa daba vueltas en la cama, estaba cansada pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Nodoka y Yui pudieran estar hablando.

— ¿No puedes dormir?— escucho la voz de Ui al otro lado de la habitación.

—No ¿y tú?—

—Creo que tampoco, me gustaría poder dormir como ella— dijo refiriéndose a Jun quien uno que otro ronquido dejaba mostrar que estaba profundamente dormida.

— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?— su voz se notaba algo nervioso.

— ¿es sobre Nodoka-chan?—

Azusa agradecía que las luces estuvieran apagadas, su rostro estaba ardiendo ¿Cómo lo adivino?

—Ella es alguien muy especial para todas nosotras, nos ha ayudado mucho— contesto Ui.

Azusa no estaba muy conforme con esa respuesta, esperaba que Ui le diese más información sobre la relación que mantenía con Yui.

—Ella y mi hermana son muy unidas, siempre la ha apoyado y cuidado, Nodoka le ayudo a recuperar su sonrisa— contesto Ui. La morena debía admitir que esas palabras le provocaron cierto dolor. —Tú también eres muy importante para mi hermana Azusa-chan…tú le ayudaste a recuperar el brillo de sus ojos—

Y entonces sintió que su corazón volvió a latir.

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue una verdadera tortura, toda la adrenalina del día anterior se esfumo por completo, ahora sus cuerpos reclamaban descanso.

—por favor Mio, solo déjame dormir cinco minutos más— rogaba Ritsu a su amiga mientras se aferraba a las sabanas —apuesto que tú también estas cansada, vamos, vuelve a dormir—

La morena aun en pijama intentaba levantar a su compañera — ¡Ritsu! No podemos descansar, hay que ir con Sawako por esos escritos— parecía ser que sus intentos fallaban y eso la frustraba. Dio un paso atrás y con una sonrisa malévola dirigió sus manos hasta un jarrón de agua que estaba en la habitación, un simple ademan basto para que la castaña terminara empapada y no tuviera más opción que salir de la cama.

* * *

Apenas y había logrado salir de la cama, si no fuera por el hecho de que debían ir en busca de manuscritos antiguos se hubiera quedado en cama todo el día, un baño con agua caliente le había ayudado a relajar sus músculos, pero aun así seguía bastante cansada, escucho como Mio y Ritsu discutían, la cama a su lado lucia perfectamente acomodada, Mugi se había levantado antes que ella y conociéndola tendría un verdadero festín para el desayuno.

Estaba verdaderamente cansada pero no podían descansar ahora que estaban tan cerca del final. Mientras se secaba el cabello asomo su vista por la ventana de la habitación, una perfecta vista al jardín, el olor a tierra mojada aún estaba impregnada en el ambiente, sus ojos divisaron a Azusa, se veía tan feliz, sonrió como una tonta al darse cuenta de que se había ganado un lugar muy importante en su corazón, tenía que ser fuerte, debía protegerla.

* * *

—Creí que descansarías un poco más— dijo Mugi sin dejar de picar los trozos de zanahoria en la cocina.

Sawako detuvo su paso para girarse a verla, a veces le sorprendía la agilidad de Tsumugi para detectar lo que otros no.

—solo saldré un momento, además no es como si tuviéramos mucho tiempo para descansar— dijo sin más.

La chica rubia dejo las cosas en su lugar y con paso calmado se dirigió hacia la mayor —quizás si nos contaras toda la verdad sabríamos podríamos ayudarte— Sawako trago saliva, en verdad que esa chica le asustaba un poco —siempre ha sido así, creo que es momento de que confíes en nosotras, es también nuestra vida que está en peligro—

Sawako retrocedió unos pasos —no es tan fácil—

La más joven dejo de preguntar y se giró para continuar con su tarea, Sawako recobro la compostura y se fue sin decir nada más.

— ¿Por qué la demora?— pregunto Nodoka mientras estaba recargada en el auto.

Sawako puso mala cara y la menor entendió que era mejor no tocar ese tema. Ambas subieron al vehículo y rápidamente se alejaron de la mansión.

— ¿en verdad crees que sea el?— Nodoka estaba curiosa por saber más sobre el nuevo problema en el que estaban.

—No lo sé, es decir, no sé qué pensar… ha pasado mucho tiempo, ni siquiera se a que nos enfrentaremos ahora— apretó con fuerza el volante— he revivido aquel día una y otra vez en mi mente por años y ahora sé que he pasado por alto algo—

Nodoka saco de su bolso un viejo y maltratado diario — lo estuve leyendo toda la noche… no hay nada aquí que no supiéramos ya— dijo algo desanimada —quizás no hemos buscado en el lugar correcto—

Sawako piso de golpe el freno ¿Cómo no lo vio antes?

— ¡Eso es!— grito feliz —hemos estado buscando en el lugar equivocado todo este tiempo—

Nodoka terminaba se acomodaba las gafas —no entiendo—

—Todo este tiempo estuvimos dando vueltas a todo y solo teníamos que volver ahí— Sawako parecía estar concentrada en sus pensamientos.

— ¡¿Dónde!?— exigió saber.

—A donde comenzó todo— dijo con voz baja —al lugar donde nuestros padres murieron…a las antiguas ruinas—

* * *

Observaba con cuidado el filo de la daga intentando recordar las palabras de su mentora "si no lo logramos a tiempo debemos hacer cualquier cosa para detener al vacío" Con cuidado guardo la daga, no podía hacerlo, esperaba con toda su alma que encontraran otra solución.

—¿Yui?— escucho a su amiga rubia detrás de ella —será mejor que bajen a comer, nos espera un dia largo — la chica parecía algo decaída, Yui lo noto, era extraño ver a su amiga así ella siempre estaba para apoyarlas.

Justo cuando estaba por decir algo el sonido de una explosión proveniente de la planta baja de la casa las alerto. Salieron a toda prisa topándose con Mio y Ritsu que se veían igual de sorprendidas.

— ¡Donde están las chicas!— grito Ritsu mientras bajaban las escaleras a toda prisa.

— ¡Ui! ¡Azusa!— grito Yui mientras se preparaba para luchar.

—0nee-chan!— escucho el grito de su hermana — ¡Tengan cuidado! — grito de nuevo.

Llegaron al final de las escaleras para encontrarse con la sala destruida y los muebles ardiendo, esa imagen provoco que Yui retrocediera aterrada.

— ¡Mio apaga el fuego! — grito Ritsu mientras buscaba con la mirada al resto.

El humo poco a poco se fue disipando, no había rastro de ningún enemigo, detrás de un pilar salieron Ui y Jun tosiendo un poco y cubiertas de cenizas.

— ¿Están bien?— pregunto Mugi — ¿vieron a alguien?—

Las chicas negaron con la cabeza, Mio llego junto con ellas acompañada de Yui quien se veía más repuesta.

— ¿Dónde está Azusa? — pregunto Yui.

Las chicas se miraron entre si —ella…ella no estaba con nosotras— dijo Ui en voz baja.

— Chicas, tienen que ver esto — dijo Ritsu quien observaba una de las paredes en la cual estaba un escrito en latín.

— ¿Qué…que es lo que dice? — pregunto Jun quien era la única que no entendía el escrito.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el lugar.

— Tienen a Azusa — susurro Yui — el fin ha comenzado —

.

.

 **Bueno, nuevamente pido disculpas por la demora, debo informarles que ya quedan muy pocos capítulos, las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes así que estén atentos.**

 **Bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente cap.**


	12. Chapter 12

El auto de Sawako freno de golpe frente a la casa donde había estado solo unos minutos antes, pudo observar que las chicas ya habían apagado el fuego, aun asi las paredes dañadas demostraban lo fuerte de la explosión. En cuando recibió la llamada de Mio regreso a toda prisa junto con Nodoka, ahora si estaban en problemas, justo cuando por fin estaban por obtener todas las respuestas.

— ¡se han llevado a Azusa! ¡Debemos ir a buscarla ahora! — gritaba Yui intentando saltar al auto y siendo detenida por la misma Nodoka.

— ¡Alto Yui! No podemos ir así nada más, tenemos que idear un plan, ni siquiera sabemos dónde se la han llevado— le decía su amiga.

— dicen que han dejado un mensaje ¿Dónde está? — pregunto Sawako.

Mio y Mugi la llevaron hasta donde habían dejado el mensaje, Sawako retrocedió rápidamente al leer aquellas palabras en aquel idioma antiguo, dejo caer el diario y se dejó caer ella también de rodillas apretando fuertemente los puños.

 **Fugere ubi in umbra mortis est, ubi cantus expectat. Virtutes lucent ubi abscondita est via ad uitam.**

 **Cantemus mortis et symphoniae vacuum dimitti.**

Todas las demás corrieron al encuentro de su mentora.

— Donde las sombras solían huir, es donde el canto de la muerte espera. Donde los poderes ocultos brillan, es donde el sendero de la vida termina. Cantemos la sinfonía de la muerte y dejad que vacío se libere— tradujo Nodoka y entonces entendió la reacción de Sawako.

Yui levanto el viejo y maltratado diario, lo había visto antes pero jamás había leído nada de su contenido.

— creo que es momento de que nos digan que sucede… queremos…no ¡exigimos la verdad completa! — grito Mugi.

Sawako se puso de pie, ya no había duda alguna, en verdad era el, aquel hombre que se suponía había muerto.

— Es mi padre — dijo al fin la mujer mayor — mi padre está detrás de todo esto…. Él quiere al vacío —

Todo quedo en silencio por unos minutos, solo el sonido de ambulancias acercándose las hizo reaccionar, por el momento no podían perder tiempo dando explicaciones a la policía del por qué la casa estaba destrozada, necesitaban salir en busca de Azusa lo antes posible.

— demonios, alguien debió haber dado aviso a la policía — dijo Ritsu.

— no podemos perder tiempo ¿cómo saldremos de esta? — dijo Yui bastante ansiosa.

Mugi levanto a Sawako para que pudiera reaccionar — no nos dará tiempo de huir con la policía tan cerca, pero tengo un plan, todas bajen al sótano ahora —

Todas comenzaron a ir hasta el sótano, Nodoka recogió algunas cosas importantes y después las siguió, apenas llegaron escucharon los pasos de los policías y los gritos buscando heridos.

— Hay que darnos prisa, hazlo ahora Tsumugi — dijo Sawako.

La chica tierra piso con gran fuerza haciendo que los tablones de madera salieran disparados por la presión de la tierra, poco a poco un túnel fue apareciendo.

— ¡eres grandiosa Mugi! — grito Ritsu con entusiasmo, mismo que fue callado por un golpe de Mio.

— ¡vas a hacer que la policía baje! —

— Hay que irnos — dijo Nodoka.

Una por una fue entrando al túnel, antes de que Sawako entrara Yui la detuvo.

— se dónde está Azusa, les contare todo en cuanto salgamos de aquí… en verdad lo hare — dijo ante la mirada desafiante de la menor.

* * *

Azusa poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, no sabía si estaba mareada o el lugar donde estaba se movía mucho, lo último que recordaba era estar en el jardín y después nada.

Observo a su alrededor, parecía una cabina de avión antiguo, como esos que salían en las películas de guerra donde transportaban algún cargamento, estaba esposada a una pared y algunas cajas a su alrededor se movían con brusquedad estaba casi segura que en efecto, estaba en un avión.

No sabía si pedir ayuda, lo más seguro era permanecer en silencio, no sabía hacia donde se dirigían ni lo que le podrían hacer, solo deseaba que las chicas fueran lo más pronto por ella.

— Por favor Yui, ven pronto — susurraba intentando no llorar.

* * *

— Debemos encontrar un vehículo pronto — dijo Sawako que caminaba a toda prisa junto con las chicas.

— De preferencia uno rápido — dijo Nodoka — debemos llegar lo antes posible a Grecia —

— Creo que yo puedo solucionarlo — dijo Mugi mientras tomaba su celular — Soy Kotobuki, necesito el avión ahora — dijo con voz firme mientras todas la miraban sorprendidas.

* * *

Azusa habia dejado de intentar liberarse al descubrir que era imposible, aun si pudiera desatarse que se supone que haría ¿saltar del avión? Si, sonaba muy lógico pensaba molesta, el cuerpo comenzaba a dolerle, intento ponerse de pie pero volvió a caerse, sus piernas no le respondían bien, debía ser algún efecto de lo que debieron de usas para llevársela, el ruido de las cadenas hizo ruido, unos pasos sonaron cerca y el corazón de Azusa comenzó a latir a toda prisa.

— Veo que has despertado — se escuchó una ronza voz.

Azusa se giró para observar de donde venía la voz, detrás de la puerta apareció un hombre de más de cincuenta años, tenía los ojos castaños y el cabello completamente blanco.

— Mucho gusto señorita Nakano, o mejor dicho, portadora del vacío — dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

— A donde me llevas — dijo Azusa nerviosa — hay personas que están buscándome, ellas me rescataran y a ti te derrotaran — dijo con una confianza que ni ella conocía — ellas no te dejaran ganar —

El hombre rio — ese es el plan…ese es el plan… que ellas vallan a donde yo quiera, que te busquen y que intenten detenerme, algo que no lograran, no mientras yo te tenga a ti — un escalofrió recorrió a Azusa, las chicas estaban en problemas y todo por su culpa.

—¡ yo jamás pedí ser portadora de ningún vacio! — grito frustrada.

El hombre camino aun con la sonrisa en su cara — ponte cómoda, aún nos falta para llegar a Delfos — dijo antes de marcharse y dejar a Azusa mas angustiada que antes.

* * *

Parecía increíble que pudieran conseguir el avión, jamás se habían preguntado cuanto poder y dinero tenía la familia Kotobuki, pero ahora eso no era lo importante, lo importante era llegar con Azusa lo antes posible y evitar una catástrofe.

— el piloto dice que tardaremos varias horas, este es uno de los aviones más modernos de la compañía, es una suerte que mis padre no me hicieran tantas preguntas — dijo Mugi mientras se acomodaba en uno de los asientos.

— Mugi de verdad gracias — dijo Mio

— sí, gracias, ti siempre nos sacas de problemas y jamás te hemos agradecido de la manera correcta — dijo Yui.

— Es verdad y ya que estos podrían ser nuestros últimos momentos de vida, es mejor decírtelo — dijo Ritsu con una sonrisa.

Mugi estuvo a punto de llorar con las palabras de las chicas, pero ahora no era el momento, aun debían escuchar toda la historia de Sawako y Nodoka.

— Supongo que ahora es mi turno — dijo Sawako, todas las demás asintieron y esperaron impacientes las palabras de su mentora.

— Todo comenzó hace varios años, mi padre era un arqueólogo que estaba obsesionado con las antiguas civilizaciones, en especial con la antigua Grecia, tan llena de ruinas y templos sagrados para sus dioses, con el tiempo mi padre conoció a otro arqueólogo con la misma fascinación que el—

—Mi padre — dijo Nodoka,

Ahora las chicas entendían de donde se conocían ella y Nodoka.

—asi es, ambos estaban con la idea de que en Delfos estaba la clave de todo, así que cuando yo era muy joven me llevo a una importante excavación, él y el señor Manabe encontraron un pasaje en las profundidades de Delfos, era un sitio nunca antes explorado de miles de años de antigüedad, ahí encontraron una antigua vasija incrustada en la pared con antiguas inscripciones que eran muy difíciles de leer, no la tocaron por temor a causar algún daño.

Todos los días investigaban como locos las inscripciones, era un idioma muy antiguo, con el tiempo descubrieron que aquella era una vasija con el poder del "vacío", hacía alusión a la caja de pandora que contenía todas las desgracias del mundo, este era mucho peor, las advertencias eran que jamás fuera movido ni tocado por nadie. Quizás fue la curiosidad o la ambición, pero una noche ocurrió un terremoto, yo estaba en la tienda y al salir no vi a mi padre, habían luces en el túnel y decidí ir hacia ahí por él, tenía miedo de que quedara sepultado, todo se movía y yo estaba tan asustada…cuando lo encontré estaba muerto y el padre de Nodoka estaba ahí, de pie con la vasija en las manos, fue muy tarde para detenerlo, al instante de que el la abrió el terremoto se hizo más intenso y el callo muerto, yo perdí el conocimiento y cuando desperté me dijeron que solo a mí me pudieron sacar con vida, jamás encontraron los resto de mi padre ni el del padre de Nodoka. Con el tiempo me di cuenta de que algo en mi había cambiado, podía manipular corrientes de aire, y asi fue como comencé a investigar más y más, todos los apuntes de mi padre, buscando respuestas, descubrí que no solo el vacío fue encerrado, también antiguos poderes que despertarían para proteger al mundo de la destrucción, no sé por qué los eligieron a ustedes esa es la verdad, ni tampoco por que el vacío eligió a Azusa, pero sé que la eligió desde el momento de nacer, al dar su primer respiro el vacío entro en ella —

—tu nos buscaste para evitar que esto sucediera — dijo Yui.

— Comencé a recorrer el mundo en búsqueda de personas con habilidades especiales, sabía que las encontraría gracias a un mapa especial que se activa cuando alguien activa sus poderes, así las encontré, fue una suerte de que todas estuvieran en Japón —

—Cómo es que tu padre continúa con vida — pregunto Ritsu ―se supone que él y el padre de Nodoka murieron en esas ruinas―

― no lo sé, no sé cómo es que continua con vida, yo vi su cuerpo sangrando, tampoco sé cómo es que él se volvió tan… ― apretó los puños con fuerza mientras guardaba silencio un momento ―no sé por qué está detrás del vacío ni por qué quiere liberarlo ―

Todas las chicas guardaron silencio, en verdad que era mucha información que asimilar.

― ¿que pasara con nuestros poderes una vez que esto acabe?

― pregunto Mio, de algún modo casi todas estaban ya acostumbradas a ellos.

― volverán a ser sellados ―

― ¿y si no lo logramos? ― Ritsu fue la única que hizo la pregunta que el resto no quería hacer ― que sucede si no lo logramos detener a tiempo y el vacío despierta ―

― según la información que se tiene seria el fin ―

― Lo lograremos ― dijo Yui ― lograremos detenerlo a tiempo y traer a Azusa de vuelta ―

Unas horas más tarde todas intentaban descansar, el avión las llevaría hasta el punto más cercano al lugar, habían intentado ponerse de acuerdo con el plan, Yui aún no podía dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en Azusa ni en el resto de sus amigas, algo le decía que esto sería lo más peligroso a lo que se enfrentarían, observaba la ventanilla del avión, la vida para el resto de las personas continuaba con total normalidad, no podrían imaginarse que el futuro de todo dependía de las personas que viajan en un avión rumbo a Grecia.

―Deberías intentar descansar ― le dijo Sawako que tomaba asiento a un lado de ella.

― ¿es verdad que perderemos nuestros poderes una vez que esto acabe? ― pregunto sin mirarla.

― es lo más probable ― Sawako sabía que Yui había aborrecido sus poderes durante mucho tiempo, fue a la que más trabajo le costó dominarlo y aún tenía problemas para manejarlo adecuadamente, además había sido eso lo que la dejo a ella y a su hermana huérfanas ―sé que para ti ha sido más difícil ―

―Está bien, no es tu culpa, lamento si te he juzgado mal… supongo que ni una de nosotras estaba preparada para esto ―

― escucha, no te molestes con Nodoka, para ella también ha sido difícil, es por eso que quise que fueran amigas, supuse que se entenderían ―

― y así fue… supongo que la tragedia de esto fue lo que nos unió…a todas ― Yui se giró para observar al resto de sus amigas, Ritsu dormía y sobre su hombro Mio reposaba su cabeza, Mugi y Nodoka también dormían.

― Ui me pidió que me comunicara con ella cuando lleguemos, lo mejor fue dejarla a ella y a Jun en Japón, esto será muy riesgoso, si algo pasa quiero que este a salvo ― sus parpados comenzaban a cerrarse, estaba demasiado cansada y tenía que dormir si quería estar lo suficientemente fuerte para luchar ― ¿crees que lo logremos? ― pregunto.

― por el bien de todo…espero que si ― fue lo último que escucho antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

 **He vueltoooooo, Se que me ausente por un tiempo, pero ya regrese y me pondré al corriente con mis historias y nuevos proyectos.**

 **En fin, espero este capítulo les haya gustado, lamento si hay alguna falta de ortografía pero lo escribí muy rápido y no tuve mucho tiempo de corregirlo y es que me moría por subirlo ya. El fin está cerca!**

 **Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por su tiempo de leer esta historia, nos estamos leyendo (ya no me ausentare tanto) lean y sean felices.**

 ***Nota:** _Use latín en lugar de griego porque siento que le da más misterio, ambas lenguas fueron muy importantes e influyeron la una en la otra._

* _ **Delfos**_ _es un sitio arqueológico de Grecia. En épocas antiguas era el lugar del_ _ **oráculo de Delfos**_ _. Delfos era reverenciado en todo el mundo griego como el lugar del_ _ **ónfalos**_ _o centro del universo._

 _*_ _ **El oráculo de Delfos**_ _, en el Santuario de Delfos, fue un lugar de consulta a los dioses, en el templo sagrado dedicado principalmente al dios Apolo._

 _*_ _ **El ónfalos**_ _es el ombligo del mundo. La leyenda cuenta que el dios Zeus mandó volar a dos águilas desde dos puntos opuestos del Universo._

 _Las águilas llegaron a encontrarse en Delfos, donde una piedra cónica llamada ónfalos señala el lugar. Estas piedras que representan el ombligo del mundo eran un símbolo del centro, del lugar donde empezaría la creación del mundo. Al colocarlas en un determinado espacio, lo sacralizaba y lo convertía en el centro religioso. En el caso del ónfalos de Delfos,este santuario se convirtió en el ombligo o centro religioso de toda Grecia._


	13. Chapter 13

El avión aterrizó en medio de una fuerte tormenta, el avión tuvo muchos problemas ya que debido a las condiciones del clima volaron bajo su propio riesgo, uno que tomaron sabiendo bien lo que estaba en juego.

La lluvia caía con fuerza, las chicas se preparaban para la que sería la última batalla, a pesar del clima sus manos sudaban, Yui hablaba por teléfono con su hermana, insistía en que estaría bien, pero en el fondo sentía que le mentía.

― la camioneta llegara pronto ― dijo Sawako ― estamos cerca de Delfos, tendremos muchos problemas al aterrizar en este lugar ― dijo resignada.

Yui colgó el teléfono ― estamos listas ―

― Chicas, antes de irnos quisiera, bueno, puede que no lleguemos al día de mañana con vida, así que bueno… ustedes son mi familia ― dijo Ritsu bastante avergonzada.

― Lo mismo digo ― respondió Yui.

― no cambiaría nada de mi vida, ustedes son lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado ― dijo Mugi mientras se limpiaba una lagrima.

― ¿siempre juntas? ― La voz de Mio sonaba un poco triste.

― siempre ― dijo Sawako.

Cuando la camioneta llego todas compartieron lo que podría ser su último abrazo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con miedo, no podía ver nada, una venda cubría sus ojos, sus sentidos se agudizaron esperando descubrir donde estaba, olía igual que una biblioteca llena de libros antiguos y tierra mojada.

― ¿despertaste ya? ― escucho de nuevo aquella voz.

― Do...donde estoy― dijo Azusa nerviosa.

― estamos en las ruinas de Delfos, eres una privilegiada de pisar tan sagrado lugar ―

Se acercó a Azusa y le retiro la venda que cubría sus ojos, efectivamente estaba en unas ruinas, el lugar estaba alumbrado por antorchas, se podía ver antiguas inscripciones en las paredes y símbolos que Azusa había visto en algunos pergaminos cuando estuvo con las chicas.

― ¿Qué harás conmigo? ― cada vez estaba más nerviosa.

― Liberar al vacío ¿no es obvio? ― dijo mientras colocaba algunos pergaminos y comenzaba a leerlos ― ellas traerán el resto ― dijo sonriente ― están en camino por ti y no saben que estas ruinas se convertirán en su tumba― Azusa estaba aterrada, las chicas iban justo a la trampa y todo era su culpa.

― Sawako no logro reunir toda la información, solo yo y Manabe teníamos datos que jamás compartimos con nadie, el portador elegido jamás desarrollara habilidad alguna del vacío, eso es algo que ellas desconocen, es por eso que los portadores siempre han sido asesinados, por el miedo y la ignorancia ― el corazón de Azusa latía muy rápido, miles de cosas pasaban por su mente ― en cambio sí un portador se ofrece como voluntario este si podrá dominar los poderes ocultos del vacío ― dijo con una sonrisa siniestra ― bueno, hay que estar listos para darles el recibiendo que se merecen―

* * *

Sawako conducía a toda velocidad, las chicas se aferraban a sus asientos, la camioneta derrapaba debido a la lluvia. Al fin se detuvieron, la lluvia seguís cayendo con gran intensidad, las chicas se colocaron sus capas que poco hacían por cubrirlas de la tormenta.

― Como entraremos ― pregunto Yui quien miraba a su alrededor, tal y como dijo Sawako las excavaciones se habían suspendido desde aquel incidente.

― él debe haber encontrado otra entrada, la última vez que estuve ahí todo se había derrumbado ― dijo Sawako ― Mugi ¿crees poder…―

La chica rubia se adelantó a ellas y con un fuerte movimiento comenzó a crear una entrada, tal y como había hecho para salir de la mansión.

― Mugi en verdad eres increíble ― dijo Ritsu ― si salimos con vida de esta no sabremos cómo pagarte―

― Si salimos vivas de esto consideren pagada toda deuda― dijo sonriendo de manera nerviosa.

Nodoka saco una lámpara y antes de entrar Yui la detuvo ― Lo mejor será que esperes en la camioneta ― dijo de manera seria ― esto será muy peligroso y si… si fallamos… necesito que pongas a salvo a mi hermana―

Nodoka miro a las demás, sus rostros mostraban que Yui tenía razón ― si fallan no habrá lugar seguro en todo el mundo ― dijo con firmeza para después mirar a Sawako ― no eres la única que exige respuestas ―

Sawako entendió que esto también era importante para ella ― de acuerdo…pero si las cosas se ponen demasiado riesgosas te iras y volverás a Japón con Ui― dijo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada.

Una por una fueron entrando, Sawako fue la última en entrar, en su mente pasaban muchas cosas, la más importante ¿Cómo enfrentaría a su padre?

― él debe estar aquí, si no, no existirían estas antorchas ― dijo Ritsu mientras caminaban por lo que parecía ser un túnel que estaba alumbrado por algunas antorchas, aun así la visibilidad era mala.

― al menos no estamos a obscuras ―dijo un poco temerosa Mio ― espero no nos encontremos con arañas o escarabajos o murciélagos ― con cada palabra su cuerpo temblaba.

― hay cosas más letales esperándonos ― aseguro Nodoka.

* * *

Azusa luchaba en vano contra las ataduras que la sujetaban, observaba a su captor quien había colocado lo que parecían unos reflectores o resplandores bastantes rústicos en diferentes posiciones. A lo lejos el sonido de un rayo retumbo en el lugar.

― No pude elegir mejor día para hacer esto, es como si todos supieran que el día final ha llegado ― su voz parecía ansiosa, el camino asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden, se puso de pie justo debajo del resplandor más grande, saco un desgastado pergamino y sin hacer caso a los gritos de Azusa comenzó a recitar unas extrañas palabras.

Fue como si una aspiradora estuviera succionando su estómago, el dolor era indescriptible, suplicaba por desmayarse, su visión poco a poco se hacía más y más borrosa, los recuerdos vividos pasaron frente a sus ojos y poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia.

* * *

El lugar comenzó a sacudirse con violencia, Mugi creo unos pilares que las protegieran en caso de que el lugar se derrumbara.

― ¡qué está pasando!― grito Ritsu.

Sawako sabía muy bien lo que significaba, habían llegado tarde, el vacío había sido abierto.

―llegamos tarde…él lo ha conseguido― dijo con un hilo de voz.

El temblor duro algunos minutos hasta que se detuvo, un silencio inundo el lugar, los sonidos de la lluvia dejaron de oírse, es como si el mundo hubiera quedado en un completo silencio. Las chicas se mantuvieron quietas, sus corazones latían muy rápido y sus sentidos estaban más alertas que nunca.

Por fin escucharon pasos acercándose, eran lentos y aun así retumbaban por todo el lugar, las antorchas se apagaron y Yui tuvo que encender fuego para poder distinguir algo.

― Mi querida hija ― se escuchó una voz salir de entre las sombras.

― es verdad ― susurro Nodoka ― Kazuo Yamanaka―

― ¡donde esta Azusa!― Yui estaba tan molesta que las llamas se hacían más y más grandes ― ¡que le has hecho!― yui sabía que si el vacío llegara a abandonar el cuerpo del portador este…moriría.

― si te refieres al antiguo portador, esa chiquilla era demasiado débil para poder manejar algo tan poderoso, le he hecho un bien a la humanidad― no podían distinguir nada, solo eran sombras y la sensación de estar en peligro.

* * *

 _Se sentía tranquila, como si no existiera preocupación alguna en el mundo, después de ese gran dolor por fin se sentía en calma, no quería abrir los ojos, no quería volver a la realidad._

― _despierta― una voz la llamaba ―vamos, el fin del mundo está cerca, tienes que despertar―_

 _Abrió los ojos pensando que tal vez todo fue un sueño, estaba en el mismo lugar pero…ahora lucia tan… ¿nuevo? Azusa se puso de pie, ya no tenía las ataduras, efectivamente, ahora no parecía estar en unas ruinas si no en un lugar recién construido._

― _ya era tiempo― dijo de nuevo aquella misteriosa voz._

― _qui… ¿Quién eres?― pregunto Azusa con miedo._

 _Un sujeto salió de atrás de uno de los pilares ―bueno, yo soy Makoto, Makoto Manabe ― Azusa no daba crédito a lo que oía ¿acaso era el padre de Nodoka? Entonces ella estaba… ¿muerta?_

― _Se lo que piensas… y si… estas tan muerta como yo― Azusa poso sus manos en donde había estado acostada que ahora podía comprobar era una especie de altar._

― _Entonces… el vacío ha sido liberado― no sabía si la noticia de su muerte o la liberación del vacío la había afectado más._

― _No exactamente ― dijo Manabe; parecía tener unos treinta y tantos, al igual que su hija usaba unas gafas cuadradas, sus ropas eran cafés como de arqueólogo._

― _¿ellas lo podrán detener? ― pregunto recuperando la compostura._

― _no― dijo tajante, Azusa sentía pánico, a pesar de todo lo que las chicas habían tenido que pasar para mantener el vacío sellado, el mundo sería destruido, no podía evitar pensar en las cosas que ocurrirían, en sus padres, sus amigos, Yui, al menos no tendrían que recibir la noticia de su muerte._

― _es hermoso ¿cierto?― dijo observando a su alrededor ― Delfos, uno de los sitios más enigmático que encontré a lo largo de mi carrera, quien diría que ocultaba tanto poder―_

― _Un poder que tu liberaste ― reclamo Azusa ―si no hubieran liberado el poder del vacío nada de esto estaría ocurriendo―_

― _lo se…eso ha sido lo más estúpido que pudimos hacer ― él se giró hacia Azusa ― Kazuo y yo éramos socios, incluso amigos, pero ambos sucumbimos al egoísmo, queríamos fama, dinero, poder ― camino hasta ponerse justo frente a Azusa y coloco una mano en su hombro ― asi como el me oculto información yo hice lo mismo, información que ni en mis diarios escribí… sé cómo detener al vacío― dijo con una sonrisa._

 _Azusa retrocedió ― y de que sirve ahora, estamos muertos, no hay forma de advertir a las chicas―_

― _tal vez tu no puedas… en cambio yo he pasado el resto de mis días en este lugar, en diferentes épocas, siempre prisionero en Delfos―_

* * *

Ritsu sintió algo rozar por su cabeza, una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorrió el lugar en busca de aquella voz.

― Ritsu, guarda tus energías, las necesitaremos―

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más fueron atrapadas por las mismas sombras, las llamas de Yui se apagaron y de nuevo todo quedo en penumbras, sentían que las apretaban con fuerza al punto de sentir como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones.

― antes de cambiar las cosas en el mundo quiero divertirme un poco― dijo Kazuo Yamanaka en medio de una completa obscuridad.

* * *

 **Bien, las cosas se pusieron interesantes. El final ha dado inicio; las chicas no lo tendrán nada fácil y sobre a Azusa, bueno, aun no decido bien qué hacer con ella, sol malvada lo sé.**

 **En fin, tendrán que esperar los sig cap para poder averiguarlo.**

 **Bueno, pues nos estamos leyendo, agradezco sus comentarios y su tiempo en leer esta humilde historia.**

 **(Si han leído mi anterior fanfic (Cronicas sin futuro) Sawako le dice a su hijo que tiene el mismo nombre que su padre y bueno, quise ponerlo)**


End file.
